


情不知所起

by DIiii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIiii/pseuds/DIiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短篇集</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 皮肤饥渴症

一开始那双眼睛只是直勾勾地盯着他。

Bucky 总是欲言又止。话到嘴边又咽下，不是不想说，而是不熟悉，不习惯，不清楚这样做是对是错。如今再没有人扇他一耳光，好言好语地哄骗他，告诉他哪些人该死，秩序该用什么荒谬的方法维持。

这样的世界似乎过于安全，Steve为他构建了一个康复温室，即使他能够一点一滴地恢复记忆，却不能全盘取回过去的Bucky拥有的某些特质。他刻意埋没了将语言控制得游刃有余的能力，他的尖刺被金发男人拔去，远远扔到一旁狠狠踩碎，但他心里仍留下了那些窟窿，将他的果敢和直率逐步瓦解。

更多时候他选择沉默，这样他就不用迈出第一步，不会受伤，不会被不解的眼光包围，他只要站在一旁，等待有人发现他那闪烁不安的双眼，或者没人发现，那也无妨。 

而他想要的很简单，再简单不过。但Bucky藏得很好，几乎能把这样情感鲜活的自己藏个余生。

Steve协助Bucky一点一点融入正常生活，每当Bucky成功地做到什么事，比如说不再往枕头下塞小刀，不再随意挥开身边的人扑上去攻击，不再拒绝Steve的存在烙印回他的记忆里的时候，Steve会给他一个拥抱，让他知道自己发自真心的欣喜——Steve给了他，但没有注意Bucky的反应，也没有问他究竟喜不喜欢，想不想要。

Bucky当然想要。

被抱在怀里的Bucky会很安静，一个简单的拥抱可以承载太多失而复得的情绪，不仅仅是相偎的幸福和安全感，这是很长一段时间里Steve施予他的，出于喜悦和安抚，再加上点小小的鼓励，纯洁得不掺杂一点杂质的拥抱。在男人钢铁般的臂膀挤压着他手臂、胸部、脊背，有时是腰部的时候，Bucky总会像个忐忑的青少年般眼神漂移，面色坦然却身体僵硬，似乎并没有感到讨厌，但心中仍存有一丝不安与担忧，他微颤的像是要抬起的手臂让他看起来似乎是想回抱Steve。 

在之后，Steve才渐渐明白他想要的究竟是什么。 

第一次发生在一个秋日的夜晚。 

那天的Bucky听从了Steve的劝导，像个初次陪伴父母购物的孩童般乖乖跟在Steve身后出了门。他们平安地在商场里试穿了几件衣服，没有起丝毫争执。Steve一边称赞穿上日常家居服的Bucky显得既温和又漂亮，一边将他慢慢推到镜子前，Bucky看到他们两个就像周末结伴给衣柜添置衣物的市民般，普通得不能再普通，他们的世界没有硝烟和子弹，没有一身紧绷绷的染上血迹和脏污的战衣。

接着Steve伸出温暖的双臂圈过了Bucky的肩膀，从后面抱了抱他。而当他做出这个动作之后，Bucky睁着他不怎么眨动的大眼睛，看向镜子里男人和煦的笑脸，慢慢地转过身子。接下来发生的事却是让Steve措手不及，Bucky的双手从Steve敞开的大衣里探入，缓缓地像是在取暖一般向上滑动，一直摸到了Steve的背部，在服务员略显吃惊的视线中整个人缩进了Steve的怀抱里。

他的脑袋埋进男人的颈窝，缓慢而湿热的呼吸喷洒在Steve的锁骨上，双手则圈过男人的腋下，手掌摊开抚摸着覆有结实肌肉的背脊，那只坚硬的机械臂甚至勒进了Steve的皮肤，他们的距离如此之近，让Steve的心里突然萌生了一种用自己的大衣将Bucky连人裹住紧紧揉进怀里的冲动。 

他当时应该这么做的。

这个拥抱过于突然并且太过亲密了，理应得到Steve的足够重视，但Steve俯视着Bucky的棕色长发，一时间竟恍惚得不知如何应对，他像是凝固在了原地，视线则胶着在Bucky身上，他不知自己为何还有余暇注意到Bucky头顶上可爱的发旋。

他将Bucky的这种动作理解为对回归日常的情绪化反应，所以他只是尴尬地笑笑，拍了拍Bucky的背，顺带揉了下他毛茸茸的脑袋，接着便双手微微用力将他从自己的怀抱里推离。一瞬间Bucky的肩就垮了下来，脸上浮现了失落和难过交杂的表情，但只是一闪而过，他就站直了身子退后一步，和Steve恢复到了正常距离。 

一路上他没怎么说话，反正他也一向寡言。Steve频频望向他，和他一起营造沉默。

刚才发生的事就像一小段随时会忘的插曲。

 

第二次是在神盾的训练场。 

美国队长和冬日战士有专门的场地，他们时不时会练习对打，穿着轻便的拳击短裤和背心专注地过着招。而这一次发生了些小意外，当Steve一脚撂倒Bucky， 转身将身姿不稳的他扑在地上时，Bucky的身体猛烈地震颤了一下。

Bucky本可以反击，他威力十足的机械臂还能派上用场，Steve也并未锁住他的双腿，他能用超过十种方法将身上的美国队长打翻在地，可是被压在身下的他就像被冻住了，除了仍在急促地浅呼吸之外一动不动。就连Steve也发现了他的异样，他几乎以为自己又不小心弄伤了Bucky，或者干脆见鬼地弄伤了他的脑子，但Steve的大脑来不及分析判断接下来该怎么做，Bucky就已经伸出手猛地圈住Steve的背部，用力将他整个人按在自己身上。

Steve的脸撞在Bucky的胸口，嗅到了汗水和微甜的起司味。他们的身体早在刚才的运动中被汗打湿，散发的热量通过薄薄的白背心和相贴的湿滑肌肤交融在一起。他们贴得太紧太紧，大汗淋漓的身躯缠在一起本该令人感到燥热不堪，但他们两人都无暇顾及。Steve低喊了下Bucky的名字，声带的震颤顺着相贴的皮肤传到棕发男人身上，让他下意识地颤抖起来，双腿竟鬼使神差地缠上了Steve的腰。 

一瞬间，Steve的大脑一片空白。他的思绪停滞了，无从分析Bucky是否在做一个反击的动作，唯能感受到的就是闷热空间里骤然放大的喘息声，Bucky的眼睛似乎比以往更加湿润，不知是紧张还是兴奋，他的舌头开始舔起了总是带着鲜红色泽的唇瓣，只有那双蓝眼还在一眨不眨地凝视着Steve。他什么都不说，可是分明在渴求什么，期待着Steve能做些什么。

Bucky的双腿很细，很轻，却力道十足地夹紧Steve的腰，让他无法挣脱。金发男人分明知道，在这种情况下，他再也藏不住自己那些令人羞耻的反应。很快Bucky便感受到了从未体验过的热量，他的臀部被什么坚硬的东西顶住，像是火热的枪管，但更潮湿更粗大，似乎正贴着自己的臀缝勃动。

Bucky知道那是什么，并且感到安心，为自己不是唯一陷进去的人而舒了口气。但Steve不一样，他为自己的反应感到惊愕，像是怕吓到身下之人般根本不敢动弹，沉重的身体此时僵硬地压在Bucky身上，强壮的手臂就跟最初扑倒Bucky时一样圈着他的腰，垫在他身下支撑了Bucky的大部分体重。

令人失望，Steve抱着他，却只是抱着他。不够，根本不够，他什么都感受不到，无论是男人真正的想法还是交杂着珍惜与爱意的力度。Bucky要的是强硬的拥抱，是血气方刚的碾压，是宣布主权的占有，而不是一个单纯的肌肤相贴。但Steve似乎从来没有这种打算，他高尚而拘谨，即便他们像情侣般生活，但从未有过更进一步的动作，只是牵手，拥抱，牵手，再拥抱，直到后来Bucky几乎以为拥抱就是情人间的最亲密接触， 让他的大脑疯了一般地叫嚣着渴望。

可Bucky最终还是妥协了，因为Steve仍是纹丝不动，他喘着气，湛蓝的眼睛盯着Bucky的脸，似乎是想看出什么端倪，但Bucky随之松开了双腿，手臂推开Steve的肩膀从他身下窜了出去，接着转身走到一旁，拿起矿泉水就是一顿猛灌。

Steve也不是真的一无所知，他只是太重视Bucky，重视到走错一步都会无比自责。他需要确定，但不知道自己的谨慎有时候确实会让他错过什么。

他望着Bucky落寞的背影，脑中的猜想逐渐成形。

 

第三次是在他们的公寓里。

距离训练场里发生的那件事已经过去两天了，他们相安无事，装作什么都没有发生。

一大早Steve便出门晨跑，归来后待在厨房里为自己和Bucky做早餐。恢复记忆后的Bucky在Steve接近溺爱的保护下养成了赖床的习性，而只会在休息日发作的小毛病却让Steve感到一丝温馨，他不知道自己为何只是娇纵着Bucky便会感到愉快，也许是因为这样的Bucky有了一丝人情味，不再像个了无生气的战斗机器。

他翻动着那块炸成金黄色的煎蛋，噼里啪啦的响动声充斥厨房。等到他将做好的早饭装入盘中，回头望了眼时钟的时候，才注意到不知何时Bucky已经站到了门边，穿着一身偏大的卡通睡衣，头发乱糟糟的，有些迷茫地揉着眼睛朝自己望来。Steve微笑地跟他打了个招呼，Bucky随意应了声，眼神逐渐聚焦在Steve身上。

似乎依旧是那带有渴望的眼神，这样的Bucky像是误闯入密林深处的小动物，唯一不同的是他很清楚自己的所求，知道自己为何出现在这里。一来二去，再度见到Bucky这副模样的Steve也终于明白了些什么。这一次他直接提问了，问他为何只是站在那里，而Bucky的回答是房间太冷，客厅也是，但厨房看上去很温暖。

说话的同时，Bucky的双眼灼灼地盯着Steve，他没有回答完整，真正的答案是Steve在这里，而能让他感到温暖的东西只有Steve才能给。

Steve一言不发地站了一会儿，随后脱下围裙走到Bucky面前。

Bucky完全没有预料到男人会突然伸出双臂将自己搂进怀中，他瞪大了眼睛，看着男人就像一堵人墙般遮住了视野里的大部分光线，强健肌肉覆盖的躯体挤压着他的身子，散发出热量和家的味道，强劲的力度就快让他颤栗着忘记如何呼吸。

他听见Steve轻声在他耳边问“喜欢吗？”，他大脑晕眩，身体像是浸泡在温泉中，从未感受过的惬意让他只能靠在Steve的颈窝里点头。迷糊中他好似听见Steve问他需不需要更多，而他浑身发热，几乎站不稳身子，在男人低沉嗓音的包围下如同终于等到了什么般。他回答了“Yes”，接着便被Steve整个人揉进怀中，结实的身子禁锢着他穿着轻薄睡衣的身体，没有坚硬战衣的包裹让他的身体对外来的刺激异常敏感。他敏锐地感知到男人活动着的手臂，一只手按着他的脑袋压向Steve的颈侧，另一只手则牢固地圈紧他的腰，力度十足的手指碾压着他的皮肉，与人严丝合缝紧密相贴的感觉让Bucky浑身发颤，眼角甚至由于某种欣快感而渗出了液体。

在那之后，Steve的手掌隔了层睡衣在他皮肤上用力抚摸着，温热的大手滑到腰下时倏地托起了Bucky的臀部，让Bucky下意识地用双脚圈住Steve的腰，下一秒便感受到男人抱着他径直走出了厨房，接着猛地将他压在客厅的墙上。

Bucky的喉间发出了一声比以往更为尖细的呻吟。

他被牢牢地锁定，动弹不得，这种被Steve完全掌控的拥抱让他几乎呜咽出声。他知道拥有那种想法的不只是自己一人，Steve的手掌分明在大力地碾压他的肉体，似是要掐出淤青般的力度带着火烧火燎的欲望。他从来没有见过这样的Steve，却也无法控制自己对这样的他着迷。即便如此，Steve仍在克制着什么，他的双眼饱含了太多情感，身体散发的火热气息如同一张严密的网将Bucky罩住，之后便是捕获，压制后的掠夺，最后食用。

Bucky恨不得Steve现在就将自己打碎，无论之后是否能拼凑回来都不重要。一瞬间他们之间只剩下喘息、凝视，震耳欲聋的心跳声冲击着耳膜，理智濒临瓦解。

他听见了Steve的低语——你喜欢这样吗，想被我狠狠压制，揉进骨头里？

就像研磨磁石发出的颗粒摩擦声般，带着致命的诱惑，甚至让他感受到了危险，偏离了正常轨道地引导他点了点头。是的，他想要更多，想让自己的肌肤不再遭受冷落，他想要Steve的爱抚，肢体交缠的情热，想承受男人几近残酷的占有力度。

Steve说，我想感受你的身体，想知道你的内部是否同样鲜活。

他差点说出我想摸遍你的肌肤这种话，但他忍住了，将一番话说得隐晦却也毫不纯洁。Bucky知道Steve的意思，他只能在灼热气息的侵袭下连连点头，毫不犹豫，因为他确信Steve从来不会真正伤害自己。即便是真的伤害，现在的Bucky也不会有过多怨言，这是他应得的。

之后那双抱住他身体的手臂松开了点，将Bucky放回到地面。Steve看着Bucky脸色瞬间变得不安，就和预想的一样，于是握住了他的后脑勺亲上他的嘴唇。

美国队长说，别担心，我们只是需要换个地方。

 

第四次是在床上。

Bucky叫得很大声，因为嵌入体内的东西搅得他疼痛难忍，但那摩擦的热度分明在燃烧体内的一切。他和Steve紧紧相贴，四肢缠在他的身上，感受男人沉重而结实的身子牢牢地压着自己。凶狠的撞击下Bucky浑身酸痛，骨骼被挤压，和摇晃的床架一同发出嘎吱声。

他的眼泪流了下来，沾湿了枕头，双手紧紧攀着Steve的脊背，在疼痛与酥麻交织的感觉下将那块皮肤抓出了几道血痕。

Steve将他操进了床垫里，牢牢地抱着他大力穿刺，嘴唇吻遍了Bucky的皮肤，湿漉漉地留下了舔舐过的水迹。他的双手揉捏着Bucky的肉体，胸部、手臂、腰，还有臀瓣、大腿，甚至圈着Bucky的脚踝舔着那细嫩的皮肤。

七十年来从没人对冬日战士做出如此亲密而出格的事，空前的快感伴随欣喜和羞耻涌上脑海混杂成一团，让Bucky差点忍不住伸手去够床边的匕首，但他对相偎结合的极度渴望促使放弃了去拿武器的念头，而是更加紧密地缩进了Steve的怀里，留恋地用肌肤磨蹭着男人的身体，在对方强壮如铁壁的身下不住喘息。

 

之后是第五次，第六次……一次又一次，直到再也数不清。

 

他和Steve住在一起，不出众人所料而且皆大欢喜。这个金发男人帮助他复建，照顾他的生活起居，作为一个合格的朋友，伟大的美国队长，以及一个温柔体贴的恋人。现在的Bucky喜欢Steve，喜欢和他待在同一个空间，喜欢在发现他凝视自己的眼神后回望，喜欢Steve对他的好，因为这让Bucky觉得自己就是他的世界，让Bucky相信自己除了夺取生命之外也能够真真切切地影响着另一个个体，成为另一个人生命中不可分割的重中之重——他有七十年没有再感受过别人给他的爱，因为即便只是一点点施舍的关心，那份记忆也会很快在强大的电流下消失殆尽。

他冰封了七十年，漫长的年月里没有人拥抱他，他的皮肤因此被冷落了七十年。除了战斗和训练会与人肢体碰撞外，他再没有受到抚爱，失去了安全感。直到他再次遇见了Steve，他们的那一场贴身战打得如火如荼，也许从那时起Bucky体内的某些情感就被唤醒，等待着Steve将他再次找回，救助，带回到他看了七十年灰暗风光的相反世界。

可现在不一样了，Steve浓烈的情感涌进了他空洞了超过半个世纪的内心，这一次没人能再洗掉他的记忆，没人能停止或者消除他对Steve的依赖，Bucky的身心也再不能离开那个将他拯救回来的男人。

而他最终会痊愈，因为Steve今后会不停拥抱、抚摸、占有他，不再犹豫不决，只因为Bucky喜欢，Bucky想要，Bucky能因此变得更好，Steve就会给。

END


	2. 圣诞快乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盾盾做了个梦

留声机的唱针刮出了一道刺耳的声音，Steve回过头来，结霜的玻璃被Bucky用指头歪歪扭扭地画出了“Merry Christmas”的字样，旁边是一笔画成的铃铛与圣诞树。

屋子里的壁炉源源不断散发着热气，Bucky心情愉快地哼着歌，穿着背带裤的身影让他看上去像回到了上学的年纪。他从筐里拿出彩灯，装饰着那棵真正的圣诞树，他的脑袋顶着个红色的圣诞帽，棕色的短发被边缘压得翘了起来，再往下便是白皙的耳后肌肤和脖颈。

他就像个纯真的相信圣诞老人的孩子，在一屋子杂乱的冬青和槲寄生中上蹿下跳，将冷色调的房间装扮成红绿白为主色的童话世界。他每忙活一会儿就偏过头来看Steve，一副显摆成果的样子，像是如果对方的两只眼睛没有放在自己身上就会生气一般，但他笑得分明是那样灿烂。外面的雪花和早晨一样落得没个停顿，地面、屋檐和窗台上堆满了白色棉花糖般的积雪，而Bucky就是白色世界中最甜的奶糖。他忙完了一天的工作，就拉着小Steve匆忙装点起了圣诞物件，然而自始至终只是他一个人在干活，就因为他不舍得Steve搬动积尘的箱子时咳嗽出声，或者因为够不着圣诞树顶而无法将星星彩灯放上去而失落。

这是1940年的圣诞节，他们是布鲁克林最不为人知却又最幸福的小市民。

而这是Steve第二次度过这一年的圣诞。他的身体回归了久违的瘦小，视野所及的一切是曾经平淡而又温馨的场景，他的Bucky沐浴在暖色的灯光下，高挑俊美，面带温和俏皮的微笑。这个美好的棕发男子就是Steve的圣诞老人，即使没有那可笑的大胡子和红色的圣诞服，没有雪橇麋鹿和一囊袋礼物，但他的存在赠给了Steve日夜企盼的全部，一个幻象般美妙的梦境。

下一刻Steve就去吻了他，将七十多年前惴惴不安的渴望付诸了行动。他吻得那样深，那样用力，双眼却始终睁着，他要看清Bucky的所有反应，包括针样收缩的瞳孔，脸上飘起的红潮，还有微张的不知如何是好的嘴唇。Steve吸尽了Bucky嘴里的空气，让他喘息，双腿发软地靠在冰凉刺骨的玻璃窗上，任他前一秒还是青梅竹马的挚友亲吻。

Bucky的眼睫毛湿了，低垂的纤长黑色末梢挂着细小的泪滴，他也许感到了诧异、惊慌，但不会是厌恶，Steve就是这样坚信着。他的手渐渐向上搂住了Bucky的腰，几乎整个人埋进了他的怀里，Bucky的身子很香，清爽的布料上有玉米粥还有香奶油的甜味，甚至还有巧克力布丁和草莓果酱的气息，温暖的胸膛烧得Steve再度坠入了另一重幻境，他从未奢求获得的Bucky如今竟开始回吻了他，轻微撩动的舌头生怕惊动外头广阔雪地中的小生灵。他舔舐得那样慢，那样宠溺，似乎他就在等待这个时候，只要Steve愿意给予他，他就会回应，他会加倍地回应，但不会以激进的方式，他从来都对Steve那么好，好得像是轻碰一下Steve的肌肤他就会碎掉一般。Bucky的呼吸渐渐带上了细微的啜泣音，或许只是呼吸不畅的鼻息，但Steve见好就收地放开了他。

被吻得两眼湿漉漉的Bucky靠回了窗户上，他的圣诞帽早已歪到一边，顶端坠着的白色毛球晃晃荡荡。他用那双迷人的蓝色大眼睛盯着Steve，那是Steve从来没有见过的深情，像是将Bucky一生所有的情感凝聚在了一个视线中，从一双湛蓝无暇的眼睛投射给了另一双被历史灰尘萌上阴霾的天蓝色瞳仁。那一瞬Steve得到了最无与伦比的圣诞礼物，Bucky只用了一个微笑，就将他周身覆盖的冰层敲了个粉碎，在暖洋洋的气流中蒸腾而起，化为水汽。

他已经半个多世纪没有那么幸福了，这是个梦，他知道，但是这也是他半个多世纪来最美的梦，无关战场鲜血，生与死，无关没有许下的、也注定达成不了的约定和背弃的誓言，他再度和Bucky紧紧相拥。他们是布鲁克林名不见经传的小鬼头，像丢失了对方就会枯萎的双生同体的枝条。

他们在夜空下紧紧缠绕。街道的灯火将黑夜照得幽蓝，雪花放缓了降落的速度，一片片在空中飘舞而徘徊不去，透过蒙上白雾的窗子见证着屋内两人的交合。

「Bucky，Bucky……」Steve喃喃呼喊他的名字，这个让他爱了那么多年却又从他身边坠落的男人如今正躺在他身下，被瘦小的身躯顶撞得眼神迷离。Bucky不会知道正操着他的男人早已不是他以往护着的小Steve了，他的身躯里装着美国队长，还有坚强而又沧桑的灵魂，Bucky只是在喜悦中呻吟，他还像是那个没被任何灾祸影响的纯真少年，沉浸于情人给予他的无上快感。

「我很想你……我天天都在想你……」他的低语带着颤音，「我不想回去，我想留在这里……留在你的身边，留在你的体内……我再也不会把你的好当做理所当然，不会再嘲笑你的品味，你的精力旺盛，你的没心没肺，我深知自己喜欢你的一切却隐瞒了那么久。我应该告诉你，我应该保护你……我怎么舍得让你离开……我怎么可以丢失这样完美的你……」

他的话语混乱，像是失心疯患者的胡言乱语，垂死病人一般拉扯着身旁的一切，Bucky的肌肤逐渐显出了被掐出的红痕，晶莹的泪水从他不停眨动的眼里滑落，掉到枕头上浸润成一块块深色的印记。

Bucky的身上全是感知Steve存在的接收器，仿佛男人的每一个情绪转变他都能毫秒间发现，然后作出回应——他对Steve太好了，甚至好到连Steve也不能完全理解的地步，他甚至不知道Bucky对他的感情，是友情之上，是爱情，还是某种无法下定义的名为“Bucky给Steve”的感情。

也许是Steve顶弄的动作太过用力，Bucky的手臂受到惊吓般环住了他瘦削的肩膀，他以为Bucky会向他求饶，或者和以前一样转移注意力地嘲讽几句，但他猜错了。他怎么会想不到Bucky究竟有多爱护他，那种无条件的、全身心的信任和保护只有Bucky能给，也只有Steve才能享受得到。

「Steve，你怎么了？」Bucky的声音轻飘飘的，在喘息中显得微弱，「你像是很难过……没事的，Steve，我在这儿，我永远在你身边，你害怕我会离开你，但实际上我从来没有离开……」

他的嘴唇咬得鲜红，沾着薄薄的津液覆在了Steve的脸上。关了灯的房间十分昏暗，目光所及的是古老的电视机里还会闪现雪花屏的破败景象，Bucky就是那低像素的模糊影像中能用一颦一笑俘获观众欢心的演员，这里的一切属于过去，这也是最要命的最无法改变的事实。

「我爱了你那么久，我不害怕哪天被剥夺了这份情感，因为就连上帝也无法做到——Steve，我总会爱你。我知道你在害怕什么，我深知你就像我住在你的心里，你想永远沉入梦境，和我在这个永远逃离尘世纷杂的世界过上那么五六十年，然后葬在布鲁克林那么一处或美丽或简陋的地方……这个梦真美，我很喜欢……」

Bucky的声音发颤得厉害，他在强忍着哭泣的欲望。Steve赤裸的身子正和他的交叠，他的股间被彻底填满使用，而他的双臂一直结实地环绕着Steve的身体，像是将幼崽护在怀中的动作，迷茫而失神的眼里只有Steve的身影。

「那让我和你永远在一起，我不想回去……那里什么都没有，即使浮华的光怪陆离的现代世界拥挤不堪，但你不在那儿……我找遍了所有的地方，就是见不到你。单调乏味的日子我已经度过了不知道几十年，我还要再过下去吗？」Steve问道，一字一句又像是某种宣告，「我只想要你——强健的身体有什么用，做尽了正义之事换回孑然一身，为何不在一开始就避开这条道路。」

他的话让Bucky起了很大的反应，Bucky摇着头，绯红的脸颊让他看上去是羞涩，但他随即睁开了双眼，认真地凝视着Steve，「不……Steve，你并不是孤身一人，也不要因为我而否定你的本质的美好。」

Bucky咬着下唇，双腿环过Steve的腰让他紧贴着自己。

「你注定要成为英雄——听到了吗，Stevie？我一直这么坚信着，你比任何人都要耀眼夺目，你的强大正义和英勇果敢藏在这具小小的身体里，我的存在是成为你的附属，你的支撑，而不该是你的包袱……」

「不……这是我的梦境，这是我真正的想法。」Steve的眼圈红了，他压在Bucky的身上，用上了比刚才还要猛得多的力道进攻着Bucky的秘道，似乎在极力发泄什么，「你不知道我有多难受……」

「嘘……我知道，我知道的……」Bucky呢喃道，气息不稳地搂过Steve的身子轻声安慰。他的脸颊早已被泪水打湿，却只顾着擦掉Steve眼角的那滴眼泪，他苦笑着，在被侵入后方的同时还一下下拍着Steve的背，说道：「这里不是你应该久留的地方，你还有更加庞大久远的斗争事业，你还有许多牵挂着你的人们——你还没找到我，不是吗？」

Steve瞪大了双眼，看着Bucky被操到痉挛的身子，却还在努力地说服着他。他早就不知道这究竟是个梦境还是自己的灵魂真的回到了1940年，又或是Bucky的灵魂跨越了时间的洪流来到了二十一世纪，他唯一确信的就是这正是他心心念念的Bucky，而他所说的话让他看起来就像个无所不知的先人。

「我还能找到你吗，Bucky？」Steve的问语无力而悲伤，「错过了这次我就彻底失去你了。」 

「不会的，Steve。」Bucky的身子比先前还要软上了许多，在一刻未曾停歇的律动下呻吟不止，搂住Steve的双臂无力地向下滑，然后又抬起来紧紧攀住Steve的肩膀。「我爱你又喜欢你，没人能让我给予那么强烈的情感。当年的我对待感情很懦弱，你也从来没有说破，所以我到死都是你的挚友……我能理解，我不在乎我们互相没有留下什么誓言什么约定，我们不需要……不是吗？」他的嘴唇濡湿，一下下轻吻着Steve的嘴角，脸庞，闭合的眼皮，然后是额头，最后向下吻住了他的双唇，将舌头探进引导他和自己交缠。

「最终死去的只会是我的肉体……但你要知道，那个深爱着你的我从来都没有消失……我不会让他消失。」

Bucky哽咽出声，手掌抚摸着Steve的脸颊，湿润的触感让他的脸上浮现了自责。

「Bucky……你是真的吗？我所拥抱的是真实的你吗？」Steve在接吻的间歇问出声来，他的喉咙苦涩，嘴中尝到的却是Bucky品尝过各式甜品的唇瓣与红舌，还有他本身令人安心的温和体味，像是一团毛茸茸的干草被浇上了蜜糖，清香而从不腻味。他的问话让Bucky的眼神变了，湿润的双眼中凝聚着大颗的泪珠，随着他进攻后方的动作摇摇欲坠。

「这只有你最清楚了……Steve，我只是被唤来的元素，这是你的梦境，你想要的若是最真实的我，那么我就会展现你想要的样子。我相信你一定能理解——我究竟为什么不希望将你困在这里。」Bucky的亲吻柔软而甜蜜，几乎要让Steve沉浸在这一汪暖泉中再也不苏醒过来，但他低吟的话语如同一把小小的冰锥，从脑袋直到脊髓，戳得Steve生疼，无时无刻不提醒他不要陷入彻底的沉睡，不能背弃Bucky对他的信任。

「所以这是假的，这是梦，一个混乱的梦……」

「这是梦，但这不是假的……或者说，这不完全是假的……」Bucky笑得很勉强，他的表情像是忍耐着巨大的悲恸，而他迎合Steve的动作却那么谨慎小心，在给予最大的欢愉的同时不伤害到他羸弱的身子。

「你觉得这样的我是假的吗，Stevie？」他露出了委屈的模样，而一瞬间，冰雪消散，透明的冰棱反射出阳光刺眼的白光，圣诞夜过去了，外头传来儿童的欢歌还有嘈杂的铃铛声响，麋鹿踏在雪地中飞奔，汽车燃烧柴油在路上疾驶，扬起大片雪尘，Steve诧异地望向一片雪白的窗外，在过度耀眼的背景中出现了两个打着雪仗的金发和棕发小人，那个可爱的棕发小人对着他笑，而金发小人捏着雪球，看了他一眼就拉着棕发小人跑远了，一步步跑向闪着亮光的地平线，最终消失了。

他如鲠在喉，低头看回他的Bucky，他的微笑一如既往的甜美，只是摇了摇头就将Steve拉向了他年轻而富有张力的漂亮身躯。他们不再把多余的质疑和困惑丢在这个梦境中，而是纵情交合，Steve拥抱着这具思念了近七十年的肉体，亲吻他抚摸他，每一次的动作都像是最后的离别，他语无伦次地诉说爱语，说着「你是真的，只有你是真的……」来获得Bucky又一次的哽咽与被泪水打湿的笑靥。

「这是最后了，Steve，我会想你的，始终如一地爱你。」Bucky在高潮来临前掉下了眼泪，他攀着Steve的身子射了出来，将他们光裸的肉体打湿，而窗外的阳光肆意照亮了屋内的一切，笼罩着交合着的两人，在他们的肌肤上圈上了一层淡色的朦胧金光。刹那间Bucky像是置身于纯白中的魂灵，而他们来到了Bucky被带走的最后一刻，Steve紧紧抓牢了他的双手，不顾一切地抱紧了他，生怕他下一秒就会消失。

「不……你要走了，是不是？你要走了……不，是我该走了，我无法留在这里……我又再次把你一个人丢下了……」

「不是的，Steve，」Bucky搂抱着他，脸上挂着淡淡的笑，抚摸他的脑袋，「是你的内心选择了不再留下——我想你是真的爱我，你听我的话，你知道我最想要什么，最希望你成为什么样子的人。」

Steve的呼吸停滞了，他怀中的温暖逐渐消逝而去，黑暗再次充斥了他的视野，他奋力地想要挣脱从四面八方吞噬掉光明吞噬掉Bucky的真实世界，而他从细缝中看到了Bucky，他依旧是那么美丽温柔，他的微笑和凝视只献给Steve一个人，他缓慢抬起了手，像是将全身的力道集中在指尖，蜻蜓点水般在Steve的胸口推了一把。

「我爱你。再见。圣诞快乐。」

这是Bucky留给他的最后三句话。

七点的闹铃响了，Steve在清醒的时刻感受到了冰冷的气息。这就像是个再也无法醒过来的梦境，但他终究醒了过来，他为了Bucky醒了过来。如今窗外传来邻居小孩玩着廉价的能唱出圣诞歌的玩具的声音，他揉了揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴，皱着眉从沙发上坐起来，看到了贴满了乱七八糟圣诞装饰的窗面，凝结了水雾的玻璃被人随手画了几道，看上去是自己的笔迹。

又是一年圣诞，又是没有Bucky的一年。

Steve站在窗户前面，此处的视角能将纽约清晨的街道尽收眼底，他想起了Bucky，想起了刚才的梦，所有的细节都如此刻骨铭心，真实得不像是梦境，但也绝不是现实。

没开暖气的屋内冰冷刺骨，Steve的嘴里哈出了白气，他伸出手指，在窗户的空白位置画上了梦中的金发小人和棕发小人，他给小Bucky画上了弯翘的嘴角，给两人画上了交握的双手，最后画出了小Steve没有露出脸的背影。他想自己的圣诞也许并不快乐，但他见到了Bucky，他最真实的爱人，他知道了Bucky的灵魂也许想托梦告诫他什么——Bucky害怕他做蠢事，从小到大，从生到死都是这样。

他停顿了一下，在两人交握的双手下写上了“Merry Christmas.”

 

END


	3. Winter Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 校园AU

9:15am. 

布鲁克林的雪落到了尽头，穿行校间的学生放缓脚步，在白色丝绒般的积雪上踏出斑驳的脚印。

Bucky老早就到了校，坐在图书馆门前的台阶上翻看一册厚厚的译本。他坐在那儿太久了，久到肩膀上都覆了层半透明的雪花，也无暇空出手拍掉头发上的冰渣子。

冰雪延缓了一切，Bucky像是静止在这片雪白的土地上的雕像。偶尔经过的几个学生认出他来，走上前拍拍他的肩膀，Bucky才后知后觉地抬起头笑笑。每当那时，他那长睫毛下的湛蓝眼眸就会眯成弯弯的样子，笑容恬淡温和，没法不讨人喜欢。

Steve站在不远处的一棵枯树下，注视着Bucky阅读时的一举一动。今天的Bucky穿了件驼色毛衣，稍长的袖口遮住了他的大半手背，探出的修长手指不时翻动泛黄的书页。而此时Steve才注意到，Bucky原本白净的手指冻得发红，但他似乎一点都不在意，依旧重复着翻页的动作。

不到三分钟的凝视就此中断，Steve动了起来，踏进雪中发出碾磨砂砾的声音。

只是Bucky仍对身边的事一无所知，直到一个高大的身影挡住了他的光线，他才疑惑地抬起头。见到来者的一瞬间，Bucky无疑露出了灿烂的笑容，湛蓝的双眼对上了金色的阳光。他一直是公认的吉祥物，活泼可爱得像只松鼠一样跳了起来，任由Steve拉过他冰冷的双手插进大衣口袋里。

Bucky笑得开心，连那本失去平衡掉下台阶的书也无从顾及了。

「你的手怎么这么冷。」Steve的眉头皱了起来，宽大而温暖的手掌将Bucky的手整个圈住，想把热量传递给他。

「穿得那么单薄，你就不怕感冒吗？」

明明是埋怨的语气，却因Steve的动作而显得心疼。Bucky的脸上还挂着笑，好像一碰见Steve，总有无数的事能逗得他发笑一般。Steve的手笨拙地给他摆正了歪斜的围巾，又擅自多饶了几圈，将这条毛茸茸的白色围巾围到了他的下巴，让他觉得好像有几只肥胖的白兔，身上遍布着细腻的绒毛，正耸动着想缩进他的颈窝里依偎取暖。

「我身体好得很。倒是你，怎么来了？」Bucky一边问，一边不着痕迹地打量四周。所幸路上的学生少，也没有对他们过于亲昵的动作有所侧目。

「我们俩可不在同一个院系。」

「我当然知道，」Steve笑笑，凝视着他的蓝眼睛，忍不住伸出一手捧住他的圆脸蛋，然后禁不住诱惑地捏了一下，「我上午没课，你忘了？所以过来看看你。」

Bucky不禁有点语塞，Steve的动作又轻又快，却成功地让他脸颊烧得滚烫。他盯着Steve一脸正经的表情，张开嘴没能说出什么，却像掩盖什么似的俯身捡起书，拍掉上面的雪花便转身走上台阶。Steve紧跟在他后面，一同走进了连接两栋楼房的长廊。

静谧的长廊隔着几米就竖了盏烛灯，指路灯般引向了尽头的那一端，越往里却越是昏暗。而Bucky走了没多久，就停下来面对这个强壮的金发青年。

他的双眼在长廊的灯火下闪着水光，强装镇定的心情在Steve靠近他的瞬间濒临瓦解。

「我有什么好看的……」

Bucky本来想跟Steve调侃几句，却被盯得有点底气不足。

他们离得太近了，Steve看上去也是那么的好，他一向那么英气勃发，没人会在意拥有出色外貌体格的他从前有多孱弱，人们只会关注他耀眼夺目的金发碧眼，肖想他俊俏的面孔和结实的身段。但Bucky不一样，他从来都知道Steve在想些什么，想要什么，就算Steve不说，他也总能推想出来。

所以他在颤抖。不知何处而来的暖风呼在他耳边，两只手臂不遗余力地圈住了他的腰身，过大的力道甚至将他搂抱了起来，脚尖倏然离地。Bucky的脑袋挨着Steve，冰凉的金色发丝撩得他面颊发烫。

一瞬间，他的世界全是Steve的味道。

远处的钟楼不紧不慢地敲响了三声，Bucky轻微挣扎了下，Steve依旧稳稳地抱着他，干燥的嘴唇找到了Bucky的脸蛋，然后是那两瓣透着樱桃红的唇。他亲得很慢，小心翼翼，像是在细细品味，又像是不敢深入，害怕惊醒沉睡在安稳巢穴中的小鹿，害怕Bucky会不喜欢，会逃走。

他们避开世人，在幽静的长廊里接吻。Bucky红透了脸，呼啸而过的寒风没能降低他的体温，他们的身子亲密地紧贴，Bucky甚至被压得透不过气来，他的嘴被轻易濡湿，欣快与羞赧同袭上脑，以至于头晕目眩。

一吻终了，他微微喘息，唇上是咖啡牛奶的香气，眼睛澄澈明亮，移动的瞳仁里倒映着Steve的身影。

Steve的嘴唇似有若无地停在他耳垂上，低语混着热气洒进他的领口。然而等到Bucky回过神来，他已经挣脱了Steve的怀抱，远远地跑开了。上课的铃声不停催促他加快脚步，他没敢回头多看一眼他青梅竹马的恋人，就那样径自跑上了教学楼，任扑面而来的冷风刮得他脸颊发烫，耳边仍回响着低沉的呢喃。

那些话语也许过于肉麻，Steve说话的表情也太过认真，但Bucky就是喜欢，喜欢得不得了。

Steve从不吝惜由衷的夸奖，Bucky有时会觉得好笑，天底下竟有那么多溢美之言可以用在他身上，仿佛在Steve眼里，Bucky就是万千世界中的至美，而Steve却愿意将此信奉为真理。

 

*

 

见上一面后倒像是分秒都难捱了。

讲台上的教授拿着书滔滔不绝，头顶上方的时钟发懒似的不愿拖动秒针。Bucky靠着窗子，注意力渐渐被凝结在玻璃上的冰花吸引。

那些白色的图腾十分漂亮，透过雾蒙蒙的窗户他还能看见几个男生在冰天雪地里打篮球。过厚的衣物让他们的动作变得笨拙，Bucky被他们滑稽的追逐戏码逗乐了，脑袋不由得又靠近了点。

而没等他把这场球赛看出什么端倪，一个小雪球就敲在了窗子上，力道不大，没有惊动讲着课的老教授，倒是把Bucky吓了一跳。

紧接着又是两个雪糕球般的东西轻轻砸在了Bucky靠着的窗户上，这样一来，Bucky多少也猜到是谁了。他好气又好笑地拿出手机，正要发短信质问那个无聊的捣蛋鬼，就发现屏幕上显示了一条来自Steve的新消息。

『光顾着看雪景，不认真听课——敲醒你。』

Bucky愣了愣，往外扫了眼，却并没有看到Steve的身影。他正打算回复些什么，就收到了下一条新消息。

『不用回我了。我在老地方等你，到时再发脾气也不迟。』

我并没有生气，你这个傻瓜。Bucky心想着，嘴角却不自觉地翘了起来。

其实他也就走神了几分钟，但被Steve这么一说，倒像是他有点不思进取了。Bucky自知理亏，于是锁了键盘将手机塞回口袋里，结果又感受到了手机的震动。

他在心里翻了个白眼，边用指尖滑动屏幕边腹诽Steve为何不有话一并说完。而当他点开了那条新消息的时候，脸颊却顿时烧了起来。

『我不喜欢你盯着别的男人看。』

随后又是好几阵震动。

『刚才那条我发得太快了，别想太多。』

『我只是很喜欢你，鹿仔。』

『等你下课。』

 

*

 

最后一堂课终了时，天色已经黄了大半。

Bucky和Steve在图书馆的后门碰头，两人看上去都有些兴奋。Steve推着自行车，Bucky跟着他并排走。等两人踏出了校门，Steve就一把拉过Bucky的手腕，让他坐上了自己的车。

Bucky抱着Steve的腰，高速下的寒风飕飕地扑在脸上，连呼吸都变得有些困难。Steve骑着自行车，载着Bucky在覆了层薄雪的柏油路上肆无忌惮地骑行，经过坑坑洼洼的路面时，那种险些跌倒的刺激感令Bucky下意识地揪紧了Steve的衣服。

但他们逆风而行，有说有笑，简直就像两个离家出走的野孩子，仗着自由身在马路上横冲直撞。

冬季的夜幕很快降临，人们蜂拥着挤进广场进行跨年狂欢，而Steve和Bucky则填饱了肚子，手牵着手走在跨海大桥上，被冷风吹得瑟瑟发抖，感受远离喧嚣的天地。

成年了的Bucky还是孩子的酒量，他先前喝了不少果子酒，如今像醉了一般拉着Steve的手臂，在寂寥无人的桥上到处撒欢。

远处的漆黑天空炸开了璀璨的烟火，他就松开了Steve的手，笨手笨脚地爬上了护栏，抱着灯柱朝灯火辉煌的市中心大喊“好冷”，随后被Steve一把抱了下来，哭笑不得地用吻堵住了Bucky的喋喋不休。

圣诞节后的节日氛围延续至今，而整个城镇的人似乎都汇聚在最热闹的场所了。此时此刻Steve带着Bucky在熟悉的商业小道上行走，却不再有人会打量他们，用赞许或嫌恶的眼神盯着他们十指交握的双手。Bucky看上去开心极了，他甚至拉着Steve进了一家仍在营业的小店，求他的男朋友给他买下那一条串着梅花鹿吊坠的项链。

Bucky一定是喝醉了。他从未向Steve求过什么礼物，也从不对那些女孩子家的玩意儿感兴趣。但现在的Bucky却睁着朦胧的水蓝色大眼睛，差点向Steve撒起娇来，就只为了得到那简单的小饰品。

Steve当然会答应，难得见到Bucky这副模样，他便顺水推舟，买下了那串项链给他戴上。Bucky靠在他胸前，温暖的身体不安分地扭动，不知道是感到兴奋，还是因为女店员朝他们投来的目光而害羞。

新的一年即将来临，他们在最后几个小时里到处乱跑。寒冷的空气里飘散着烤面包的香气，精致的五颜六色小灯泡串成线挂得大街小巷都是。Bucky的手里握着买来的小零食，双脚蹬着雪花走走停停，就等着Steve发现了有趣的东西要和他分享，或是干脆从后面冲上来抱住他，亲他冻得冰凉的耳垂。

Bucky一向爱玩，连带和他交往的Steve也被传染了似的。

接近倒数的时刻了，Steve遂了Bucky的心愿，两人丢下了自行车，窜进一间空无一人的废弃游乐园。锈迹斑斑的旋转木马披着雪打转，破秋千还在晃悠，但没有了外界打扰的两人乐得自在。他们仿佛回到了年少的日子，又是堆雪人又是打雪仗，四下追逐打闹了一通后就抱成一团，失去重心地倒在雪中。Bucky的脸冻得通红，乱翘的棕发让他看上去小了好几岁，也许是看见了什么有趣的东西，他忍不住缩进Steve的怀里咯咯地笑，Steve看他可爱，就把他紧拥入怀中，狠狠地吻他。

他们就这样吻到了下一年，等到远处震耳欲聋的欢呼传到这处僻静地带，他们的唇舌才分离，双眼互相注视着，几秒后便心有灵犀地笑了起来。

Steve没觉得跟着Bucky做尽这些孩子气的举动有多羞耻，他感觉自己整个人泡在了名为幸福的暖泉之中，发生的一切恍如梦境。疯了大半天之后，他的Bucky懒懒地打了个呵欠，有点困倦地缠住了他的身体，嘴里还嘟哝着“Stevie，Stevie”，一声声叫着，又低又轻，也不知道他在想些什么。

「小Stevie可没有抱得动你的力量。」

Steve的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，Bucky被打横抱着走，脖子上挂的梅花鹿吊坠一晃一晃的，发出轻微的叮铃声。Bucky没有睁开眼睛，却笑得很温柔。明明天气冷极了，他们走在与热闹完全相反的空旷大道上，但Bucky却觉得这样好得很，他一点都不冷。

「我不管，Steve和Stevie都是我的。」

Bucky像是在呓语，Steve好不容易才听清他的话，胸腔中尽是心满意足与怜惜。

「那Bucky呢？」Steve试探地问着，俯视Bucky闭合的双眼，「Bucky也是我的吗？」

问完之后，Bucky的眼皮动了一下，他微微侧转身子，脑袋靠在Steve的胸膛上，之前被咬得红润的双唇张开，呼出的热气似乎能渗进Steve厚厚的衣服里。

「Bucky一直都是你的……」

他又咬了咬唇，将脑袋偏了过去，不让人看到他红透的脸，「你明知故问。」

Steve没有再说什么，脸上挂着淡淡的笑意。他稳稳地抱着Bucky，月光将他的影子拉得很长，他一步步缓缓迈进，像是在梦游，头脑却清晰异常，他知道自己会一直钟情于这寂静的天地间最鲜明生动的宝贝，他手中的重量。

 

*

 

翌日，Steve将Bucky堵在了长廊的尽头。

日光斜照进拱形的窗户，Bucky的手指紧张地抓着后方漆成褐红色的粗糙墙壁。他偷偷在接吻的时候睁开眼，却发现Steve也在看着他。

他的眼神立刻游移开来，盯着远处肃穆的教堂。很快唇上的热度便褪去了，Steve稍稍后退了点，凝视Bucky的视线却带着不明的热度，看得Bucky浑身发烫。他的手掌从Bucky的后脑勺滑到了脖颈，接着是肩膀，然后搂过了他的腰压向自己。Bucky睁大了眼睛，双手扶着Steve的肩膀，低垂着脑袋。

那个梅花鹿吊坠在白天显得更加漂亮，Bucky盯着它看，不禁回想起了自己那天不合常理的举动，顿时感到十分尴尬——他还以为自己肯定会被Steve取笑的。

而Steve只是打量着他，然后看向他的项链，觉得梅花鹿那双水汪汪的大眼睛像极了Bucky。但Steve也没有明说，只是在心中笑，端详珍宝一般注视着怀中的恋人，轻轻说道：

「你太美好了。」

Bucky的脑袋挨着Steve的胸膛，听到Steve的声音从头顶传来，混合着强有力的心跳声。

「我甚至不敢碰你。」

这是Steve的实话，他的感叹。他不知道从何下手，从何开始，他是该摸Bucky柔顺的棕发，还是揉他脸蛋，亲他眼睛，挠他的痒，还是干脆领回家往床上一带，仔细抚遍每一寸肌肤。但他又觉得轻举妄动会将Bucky碰碎，将自己一直守护的纯净染上别的色彩。

Bucky靠在他胸前，一动不动，既乖顺又听话。他看上去根本不知道Steve在想什么，不知道Steve想和他更进一步却不敢奢求更多。

无言地依偎了片刻，直到煞风景的上课铃声再次响起，Steve才放开了Bucky，脸上尽是欲言又止的神情。Bucky整理了下凌乱的衣服，却没有立刻离开，而是站在原地定定地望着Steve。

当Steve被盯得有点疑惑的时候，Bucky终于缓缓地开了口。

「Steve，其实我们可以……」他舔湿了红润的唇瓣，开始收拾他的斜挎包。「我们可以把沙发垫放在地板上，就像我们小时候那样，那会很有趣。」

他自顾自地说着，将东西都带齐了之后，抬眼对上了Steve期待的视线。

「今天下午来我家吗？我猜你会喜欢我的房间的。」

Bucky含糊地说道，转身离开前又瞄了Steve一眼，脸上浮现了淡红的色泽。

「你可以对我做你想做的事。」

他嗫嚅道，然后红着脸落荒而逃。

Steve被这句话钉在了原地，眼看着Bucky的身影逐渐缩小，直到消失在视野中。他的恋人简直就像一只触发了猎人陷阱的小鹿，惊惶地想要窜进树丛中逃走。

但Steve不是猎人，他会对这只小鹿好的。

 

END


	4. 狼律

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双冬兵，Captain Winter & Winter Soldier

高架桥中央响起巨大的爆炸声，夹杂着冲击波席卷了周边的一切，远站在轰炸地点之外的士兵们被扑面而来的沙尘冲退一步，立刻扶住旁边震动的钢索，勉强站稳了身子。

「他成功了。」

顶楼的士兵看着瞄准镜中的金发男人，压低声音朝对讲机汇报。

Steve站在桥上，前臂稳稳握着盾牌，银灰的圆形金属中央漆上了猩红的九头蛇标志，在日光的暴晒中反射出刺眼的白光。那截炸断的桥面坠落在下方的平地上，碎裂的水泥块混着几具血肉模糊的尸体，散落得到处都是。

他平静地看着那堆废墟，心中估算着这一击之后目标的存活几率。他的任务只是抹去名单上排在第一位的名字，至于其余的人物则通通不需要他出手。按照以往，他会在完成任务的下一秒就离开现场，但他停在那儿，就因为他的目光在尸体上逡巡的时候，注意到了一个移动的黑点。

没人注意到他骤然收缩的瞳孔，Steve在一瞬间就做出了停止执行任务的决定，深蓝的眼眸追随着下方移动的目标。风沙中四下横飞的子弹成为了掩护，他纵身一跃，踩碎挡风玻璃的同时落在了破烂的车身上，然后慢慢朝那个身影走去。

Winter Soldier走向了一个高点，揣着M4卡宾朝前方的活靶子们射击，他的举动嚣张而毫不隐蔽，想必事先已经摸清了对手的情况，没有任何目标能够赶在吃了枪子之前反抗。

他穿着漆黑的皮衣，冰冷而杀伤力十足的金属手臂耀眼夺目，全身装载的枪械刀具乃至炸药让他成为了和Captain Winter一样的移动武器库。但他佩戴了面罩和护目镜，以至于根本无法看出真实长相。

Steve注视着他直到射击终结，硝烟过后，这片区域倏地安静了下来，只有刺耳枪响造成的耳鸣声萦绕不散。

Bucky听到后方传来橡胶碾磨碎石的声响，立刻转过头来，瞪着一步步接近他的男人。而在下一刻，一颗子弹不偏不斜地击中了他的护目镜，Bucky被打得脑袋一偏，伸手一把将碎掉的护目镜摘下来，扔在地上，怒气冲冲地转过身朝那奄奄一息的目标射了数发子弹。

就在Bucky转身的一刹那，蔚蓝的双眼对上了Steve的眼神，在极短的时间里，Steve从Bucky空洞的眼神里读出了愤怒和警惕，而更多的是迷茫，乃至于困惑。

射杀了那个男人之后，Bucky扔掉了手中的武器，从腰上的枪带中抽出了一把手枪，迅速回过身，将漆黑的枪眼对准了Steve。

Bucky的眉头皱得很紧，身体摆出了防备的姿势，两眼瞪向朝他走来的男人。他将男人巨细无遗地打量了一遍，却在看到Steve胸口和盾牌上的九头蛇标志后恍了神，看上去有点犹豫，但依旧没把枪放下。

Winter Soldier从来不认识Captain Winter，他们各自执行上头下达的命令，分开洗脑、冷冻，基本上毫无交集，也许他们曾在上个任务中见过面，但与之有关的记忆也早已被消除了。对于此时的Winter Soldier来说，即便对方看上去没有伤害他的打算，但他明显感受到了威胁，直觉告诉他，面前这个周身散发出强烈压迫感的高大男子十分危险。

“别动。”

Bucky低吼了声，无意识地咬紧了下唇，这是个违规的动作，Steve几乎能看到他干燥的唇瓣被牙齿拉扯成殷红，大而圆的蓝色眼睛里多了微不可见的畏惧，那给他的感觉像是诡异的电流从指尖而起，窜入心脏直击大脑炸出耀眼的火花，发出噼里啪啦的嘈杂声响，毫秒间便带给了Captain Winter从未有过的兴奋。

欣喜，怀念，蠢蠢欲动，快感，狂热。

视野仿佛霎时变为了鲜红，而他的眼眸蓝得如同焰心，凝视着Bucky直到对方的双手开始发颤。

「他在做什么！回收Captain Winter，听到没有！」

金发的苍老男人在屏幕的另一端，愤怒而惊慌地看着两个红色的光标逐渐靠近，距离缩小到一步之遥的程度。

“不许再靠近，否则——”

Winter Soldier咬到了自己的舌头，否则什么？他会赏他一颗子弹？

他的脑海深处很清楚地认识到，他所做的很可能正在违背某条规则，他会因为任务失败，或是触犯了某种禁忌而受到惩罚，被送上电椅，扔进冰冷的冷藏柜中，那些本不应该出现在他脑子里的信息让他感到了恐慌，而下一秒一个温暖的东西就罩在了他的左脸上，Bucky惊愕地睁大眼，看着金发男人对他伸出手，抚摸着他的脸颊——这完全不合常理。

“我已经靠得不能再近了。”

Steve低语道。他深吸了一口气，合上眼帘后迅速睁开，放大的瞳孔使虹膜收成蓝色的窄窄一圈，幽深晦暗就像一汪泥潭。他的身子几乎和Bucky贴在一起，隔着空气都能感受到对方的心脏在胸腔内震鸣。

“你能怎样处置我？”

泥潭中仿佛开出了一根黑色的荆棘，Steve迅速握住Bucky抓枪的手臂，虬结的肌肉暴起青筋，猛地使劲将他的两手反握在身后，空出的一手在下一秒摘掉了他的面罩，五指揪紧了他的棕发逼迫他仰起头。

Bucky发出一声吃痛的呻吟，眼看着Steve凑近了他的脸，嘴角勾起的微笑几乎令他心跳停滞。

“你知道我是谁。”

Steve说道。紧抓着他发丝的手指放松了力度，开始缓慢地按抚他的头皮。疼痛后的酥痒让Bucky浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，肢体几乎脱离了自己的掌控，他甚至无法动用全身的力气攻击面前的男人，或者说他潜意识里根本不愿意那么做。

“不要害怕——也不要抗拒。”Steve无起伏的语调却奇妙地带着安抚人心的力量，他的手指梳理着Bucky纠结在一起的棕发，理顺它们，然后用手掌圈过Bucky的后颈。

“唔……”

这太超过了。在短短的时间里，Bucky像认命了一般停止了反抗，不再去抵抗涌入鼻腔的熟悉气息。无声的黑暗被突然出现的男人炸开了一道口子，艳丽的色彩从中喷出，勾画出光怪陆离的画面，那些他丢失的又抗拒重拾的记忆如今占了上风，唤醒他成为资产后就被停机的真实机体。

“我在见到你的那一刻就想起来了……Bucky，”Steve掐住他的脖子向上提，却并没有用上太大的力气，只是将他的脸对上自己，唇间喷洒的气流拂在他的脸上。

“你一直是个乖孩子，对吗？不要让我失望。”

男人低沉的话语如同劈开了一道洪流，将Bucky尘封的本能冲刷成了本来的面貌，光洁如新，仿佛他拥有了那个能让他生存在幸福中的依托，厄运从未降临，他的精神和肉体从来没有被伤害过——即使他知道这根本不可能，但Steve的存在让他愿意去自我麻痹，他可以去做，他想这么去做。

他甚至想为了Steve跪下。

“嘘，我吓到你了吗。”Steve扶稳了Bucky的身子，眼光扫到了前方逐渐汇集的黑色斑点，轻声安慰道。他松开了对Bucky手腕的钳制，转而搂住了他的身体，感受那紧绷而光滑的皮革包裹住的精瘦腰杆。

“你只要说出我的名字，懂吗？你只要说出来，我就带你走。”

他的嘴唇碰着Bucky的耳垂，语调缓和，而阴沉的双眼却瞪视着前方举着枪朝他们靠近的武装部队，“我愿意无数次地带你离开——就和以前一样。”

Bucky被这个强硬的拥抱温暖到颤栗，蓝色的眼睛变得湿润，在日光下微微眯起，他的嘴唇颤抖地开合，从纷乱的思绪中准确地拯救出了那个名字。

“Steve……”

他的声音如同哽咽，慌乱地伸出双手，控制不住本能地回抱住他，脸上浮现了从未流露过的情感，那让他的表情一瞬间生动了起来，像是锋利的冰棱在融化后变得柔和，又像是坠入陷阱中昏迷的小鹿苏醒过来，惧怕却又欣喜地感受着重生。

Winter Soldier从来不认识Captain Winter，但Bucky永远会认出他的Steve。

Steve的笑容扩大了，眼中的漆黑却浓重如墨，冰冷地打量着周边的一切。

他护着自己的宝贝，从腰间抽出了枪，心中的野兽令他无所顾忌，张扬地叫嚣着破坏与杀戮，他最心爱的事物已经到手，那么剩下的东西无疑将会成为阻碍，就算全部毁灭也不值一提。

 

短短的几分钟里，所有的士兵都被击毙。他们无法战胜九头蛇生产的两个最强的行走兵器，甚至回过神来之前就已经倒在了地上，在剧痛的瞬间迈向了死亡。

Pierce坐在旋转椅上，面色阴翳地盯着屏幕上切换的窗口。

资产逃离的十五分钟后，离高架桥出口最近的商场的监控录像拍到了两人的身影，他们换了身普通人的衣服，抢夺了一辆汽车后疾驰而去。

在那之后，他们只留下了一个线索，那是在他们被九头蛇追捕了一天一夜之后，在66号公路上的加油站里被拍摄到的画面。

就在加油站背后无人经过的空地上，Winter Soldier跪在地上含入了Captain Winter的性器，通过监控录像能清晰地看到他吞吐的动作。没人知道这个强大的战斗兵器竟会露出那样温柔的笑脸，甚至还被Captain Winter托住臀部压在墙上，掰开修长的双腿操进股间私密的洞口。

Pierce怒不可遏地看着屏幕上两个资产交媾的场面，却无法再和以前一样将他们抓回来洗脑重启。他只是走错了一步，他就不该让这两个人同时执行任务，因为他根本不知道他们会不会因为对方的一个眼神，甚至是一个模糊的轮廓就回想起过去的所有，从而颠覆了植入脑海中的全部认知。

这只是Pierce的第一次尝试，而这失误彻底断送了九头蛇的大计。因为此时此刻，屏幕上闪动的两个红色光标消失了。

Steve最终带着他的Bucky逃离了一切。

 

END


	5. 母体

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性/生子/lactation

他准确命中了猎物的心脏。

醒目的鲜红一瞬间染湿了耀眼的金发，蓝裙子的女人缓缓坠落，丝绸裙摆在狂沙中飘荡。

一股巨大的寒意渗出地面钻进了他的四肢，他遭遇了剧烈的耳鸣，双腿发软踉跄地跪在地上，像是在接受判决，任那只无形的、瘦骨嶙峋的利爪刺进了他的胸口。

无线电对讲机里间断地传来沙哑的电流声，他纹丝不动，直到最后锯齿状的声波拉成了一条直线，无生机的机械音就此消失在旷野中。

 

*

 

Bucky很紧张。

婴儿乖巧地躺在他怀里，不哭不闹，翡翠似的大眼睛盯着他直瞧。

他抱着婴儿轻轻摇晃，心中交杂着怜惜与忐忑的情感。怀里躺着的小生命是那么纯洁无辜，对军绿色破布外的战火硝烟一无所知。他瞥了下掩得严严实实的帘帐，也许此时没人会注意到这处不起眼的营房，但营地的各个角落都分布了士兵，保不准有谁下一刻就撩起帘子走了进来。 

他们若是撞破了Bucky的秘密，后果将不堪设想。他和Steve一样伪造过体检报告，但他可不是美国队长，一切水落石出后他的罪状将会上升到道德与伦理的层面，人们绝不会接受美国队长得力的左右手竟是个怪物，就算Bucky可以承受莫大的歧视与诋毁，但他绝不会、也决不允许美国队长的伟大生平记事被任何事情玷污。 

女婴似乎饿了，皱成一团的小脸憋得通红，眼眶中迅速汇聚起了眼泪，嘴里发出咿咿呀呀的声音。 Bucky也吓了一跳，婴儿像是立即就要放声大哭起来，于是他连忙拨开自己的军服纽扣，平日里将枪杆抓得稳固的双手此时颤个不停，他呼吸紊乱，犹豫地捏了捏衣服的下摆，下一刻就咬着牙掀起了洗得陈旧的白汗衫，结实而饱满的胸部顿时暴露在空气中，点缀其上的深粉小点已经渗出了些乳白，Bucky只是感到一阵羞赧，便将乳头塞入了女婴的小嘴里。

小家伙立刻就嘬住了那柔软的肉粒，急不可耐地吮吸起来，清甜的汁液冲破了小孔涌入温暖的口腔中，Bucky发出一声啜泣般的悲鸣，弓起了身，将乳头整个送进了婴儿的嘴里。

细小的浮尘在微弱的光线下晃动，他的蓝眼睛湿润了起来，那是一种奇妙的感觉，他在哺育着怀中这个脆弱的生灵，赋予她生存下去的能量，只是这样就几乎令Bucky忘记了自己的举动有多么羞耻与不合常理——他在枪林弹雨中摸爬滚打了无数日夜，每一天都充满了居多的不定数，在他以为可以就此麻痹自己，作为一个健全的战士冲锋陷阵时，他见到了那个被扔在一堆射完子弹的枪支旁的婴儿——仿佛上苍在冥冥之中给他指了一条道，当时的他甚至没有想过自己究竟作何打算，那像是唤醒了某种本能，驱使他迈动双腿来到了女婴身边将她抱起，最终走进了美国队长的营房。 

婴儿吸吮的力度不大，十分乖巧，正睁着圆圆的大眼睛盯着给她哺乳的人，只有小嘴还在动着。她是如此的小，根本无法分辨面前的人是男是女，只是由于那股令人安心的甜香暖流和体温让她产生了一种与母体联系的错觉，这不禁让Bucky有些难为情。

“好了小甜心，吃饱了吗？”

Bucky的声音很低，明知道女婴不可能回答却忍不住自言自语。他拍了拍女婴的背，引导她轻轻打了几个奶嗝。

而下一刻外面就传来了嘈杂的声响，Bucky没来得及对外头的骚乱做出反应，就看着Steve撩高帘帐走了进来。

Steve立刻就注意到了坐在他床上的Bucky，以及那个在他胸前吸着奶的婴儿。Bucky与他四目相对，下唇咬得发白，样子是未曾见过的恐慌。美国队长眼疾手快地放下帘帐，对外面士兵说了几句玩笑话，士兵们在帘帐外和他互相打趣了一番，便和战友勾肩搭背地走开了。

直到他们的脚步声远去之后，Steve才拉过绳索固定起帘帐，转身走向了Bucky。

事实上，在掀起帘帐的一刹那Bucky害怕到了极点，他的脑子几乎一片空白，甚至没听清Steve说了什么。直到他看见Steve关心的面孔，意识到自己奇怪的身体构造并没有被别人发现之后，他那急速跳动的心才逐渐平稳下来。

“Bucky，我的宝贝。”

Steve温柔地叫着他的名字，坐在他身边将他连同婴儿抱进了怀里，往他有点发白的脸上刻下细密的亲吻，“放心，已经没有别人了。那么跟我说说，这个小家伙是谁？真可爱。”

“我不知道……我不知道她的父母是谁，也不知道她为何会出现在这个地方，” Bucky斟酌着用语，不确定地开口，“Steve，我没有时间多想，我在旁边的平地上发现了她，只是觉得如果放任不管她很可能就会死在那儿。她太小了，也许只有三个月大。”

Steve默默听着，伸出手捏了捏女婴的脸蛋，听见她喉头发出“咕”的一声，小手轻拍了下Steve的手指。

“所以你把她带了回来，还给她——喂了奶。”

Bucky的脸红了起来，Steve的双臂圈住了他光裸的腰，亲密地抱着他，他很快就感受到四周的空气中充斥了Steve的味道，美国队长的身体热极了，正源源不断地将热度传到Bucky身上，将他捂得暖烘烘的。

“你有办法安置好她吗？”

Bucky问道，Steve思索了下便点了点头。

“我可以请求Carter特工帮忙，她毕竟是位女士，会妥善处理的。”

“你真信任她。”Bucky的胃里有点泛酸，但只是调侃了一句。Steve将脑袋凑到Bucky的脖颈旁，似笑非笑地呼了口气。

“但我只爱你。”Steve直截了当地说道，看着他的中士因此露出了他最爱的甜美笑容。他们亲吻了一会儿，才发现女婴已经眯起眼睛睡着了，嘴里依旧含着Bucky的乳首。Bucky觉得有点好笑，叹了口气将自己深粉的敏感抽了出来，没有擦掉胸口冰凉的奶渍就拉下了汗衫整理好军装，把熟睡的女婴放到了一旁的床上。

之后Steve将他拉到两腿中间坐下，保护性地纳入怀中。

“这小家伙真漂亮，让我想起了我们的孩子Eudora——她现在也该三岁了。”

听到Steve喃喃发话，Bucky似乎回忆起了什么，脸上的笑容扩大了，回头对着Steve说道：“Eudora可没她那么听话，你还记得吗？她学会走路之后就开始撒丫子乱跑，几乎把家里的东西都打烂了个遍。还有她的尖叫——真是天才，她兴许能成为一个歌唱家。”

Steve无奈地笑了起来，“是，可把我吓得不轻。那时我还跟个竹竿似的，如果没有你母亲帮忙恐怕我得折寿几年。”

Bucky转过头，嘴唇轻轻与之相碰，低声说道：“那时的你个子可小了，真不知道你是怎么让我怀上的。”

金发男人的喉间发出低沉的哼笑，抱紧Bucky的身子就开始舔他耳朵，直把这个眉眼含笑的中士捉弄得浑身发软。他将一小撮微卷的短发撩到Bucky耳后，对着他红红的耳垂说道：“那时的你可没现在这么矜持，我记不清有多少次了——你总是迫不及待地把我拉到床上，像只发情的母猫饥渴地骑着我，乞求我用力插你下面那朵小花。”

一番话说得Bucky的脸都红得快渗出血来，而Steve还在继续挑战着他的承受力。

“可你现在却很少这么做了，是我太大了？你怕我弄疼你？”

“……我只是怕你捅穿安全套，我可不能怀着孩子去打仗。”

Steve挑起眉，不置可否地回到了原来的话题：“我记得很清楚，你14岁就进入了青春期，在那之后，你变得像个——多汁的，芳香馥郁的甜浆果，而我只是一个瘦骨如柴的还比你矮上了一个头的穷小子。”

“这是你说的，我可从来都没有嫌弃过你。”

“你当然没有，”Steve满足地笑起来，伸手捏了捏Bucky柔软的掌心，“你爱死了我的一切，尤其是——”Steve抓过了Bucky的手，缓缓滑到了自己的下体，隔着裤子磨蹭起了那块灼热，“这个。”

“Steve Rogers！”Bucky有些气急败坏，又有些羞耻。

“在你16岁的时候，我就用这个搞大了你的肚子。”

Bucky看了眼一旁熟睡中的女婴，脸上浮现了难以捉摸的情感。

“那是我们的第一个孩子……”他的话语有些凝滞，“我没能让他降生在这个世界上。”

Steve也不逗他了，伸手把他抱到自己的大腿上，让他脑袋枕在自己的颈窝里。

“抱歉Bucky，我不该提起这件事。我知道你爱他，我也爱他——我们那时只是太过年轻，根本不知道拥有一个孩子对我们来说意味着什么。”

“没关系，当年的事我早已记不太清了。那时的我们就是血气方刚玩心过重的青少年，自己都还前途渺茫，更别提再养个孩子了——我除了堕胎别无选择。”

这段话让Steve想起了过去那段被定义为激情和荒唐的年月，那些日子，Bucky就像抽芽的嫩枝条般长起了个儿，一下子就拉大了和Steve的差距，高挑俊美的他得到了无数春心萌动的少女的青睐，但她们不知道的是，Bucky远不是她们心目中完美的梦中情人。

在Bucky第一次向Steve脱下内裤展露下体的时候，他的眼泪滴滴答答地流个不停，Steve从没见过自己的挚友哭得那么可怜，印象中Bucky总是骄傲而自信，温柔忠诚，他是天生的战士，绅士，又是凡世中的救世主。

而那一天却Steve看清了Bucky最真实的一切，昏暗的灯光下他根本找不到词语来形容那处被Bucky认为丑陋无比的性器官，他只是喃喃地对Bucky说着蠢话，语无伦次地，说着“你很美，你是我见过最美的人”“不要哭了，我是认真的”，说得Bucky破涕为笑，擦干眼泪将他压在了床上，轻而易举地拉下了他的裤子，用那水润的花蕊磨蹭着小Steve，蛊惑它抬起头，朝着那处温暖而湿润地带顶入。

“幸运的是我们有了Eudora，她一点儿也不像她过度虚弱胎死腹中的姐姐Sophie，也不像她体弱多病的父亲。相反地，她十分健康，调皮得就像个小混球。”

想起Eudora降生后带给他们的快乐，Bucky忍不住环着Steve的肩膀，将脑袋贴在他的脸上幸福地笑出声。他们唯一幸存的宝贝将他俩生活上的阴霾一扫而光。Eudora，这个精力旺盛的小淘气，她的活力和生机让Bucky渐渐从Sophie逝世的打击中走了出来。

“Eudora是上帝赠予我们的礼物，Bucky，她拥有和你一样漂亮的眼睛，又大又圆，就像蓝色的玻璃珠，笑起来和你一样甜美。”Steve握住Bucky的手，抬到嘴边亲了一下，“我爱你，我感谢你愿意为我生下孩子。”

“我也爱你，Steve，”Bucky的手掌撑在Steve的胸口，一下下拨弄着他的钮扣，然后向上滑到了他的后颈，“我喜欢那种感觉……我喜欢怀着你的骨肉，感受我们的宝贝在我体内一天天长大，那感觉很奇妙，不可思议。”

Bucky的双腿环着Steve的腰，与他面对面额头相抵。Bucky有些长的细碎额发遮到了眼睛，缝隙中闪着水光的蓝眼睛若隐若现，呈现一种恬静的美感。

“我以前一直认为，拥有上帝的两重馈赠完全不值得赞美。”Bucky深深吸了口气，直视着对方深蓝色的瞳仁，“我从不和男孩们打闹，也从来不带女孩子回家。因为打从一开始我就害怕自己的身体，我的存在让整个家族蒙羞。每次洗澡我总会碰到那个地方，仿佛上帝时不时要敲醒我，让我认清自己本质上就是个男不男女不女的怪物……在遇到你之前，我所过的每一天都是煎熬，但后来我知道了，上帝这么做是给了我一个契机，在得到无法比拟的幸福前先尝尽苦难。我想，既然我拥有女性的器官也拥有受孕的能力，我何不接受现实，为我爱的人诞下后代？”

Bucky叹了口气，转而微笑起来，“再之后的事你也知道，我不想再浪费时间厌恶自己了，甚至渐渐开始为自己奇特的身体构造而庆幸。Steve，都是因为你——你也真是，你就是个傻小子，不停跟我讲我有多甜多美，搞得我几乎都相信了，一听到你的甜言蜜语就像飘在云端，晃晃悠悠地站不住脚。”

“我是认真的。”

一直静静听着他诉说的Steve蹙起眉，转身将他压在床上，Bucky小声地惊呼起来，两眼直溜溜地看着Steve强壮的身体像座山般笼罩着他，接着就忍不住笑了起来，两手捧着Steve的脸颊，嘴角上翘得像偷吃了蜜般，还露出了可爱的小虎牙。

“对，就是你这副表情，你总是一脸正经地夸赞我，让人不信都难。”

两人耳鬓厮磨起来，Steve不死心地重申自己是一片真情实意，在看到Bucky用笑脸掩盖害羞的样子后便忍不住扯起了他的衣服。

他们的腿很快交缠在一起，Steve膜拜一般舔过他裸露的锁骨，用舌尖探入中间的小凹陷，留下湿漉漉的水迹。

“你真是我这辈子最珍爱的宝物，Steve……”

棕发的中士眼里浮现了泪水，声音有点哽咽。

“Bucky，这话应该由我来说才对。”Steve说道，他不知道这种突如其来的预感是怎么回事，Bucky如今就在他的身下，柔软而火辣的肉体只属于Steve Rogers一个人，但他的声音却又那么飘渺遥远，似乎随时就会戛然而止。

“等战争结束了，我希望能再给你生个孩子。Eudora那姑娘耐不住寂寞，如果有个小弟弟或者小妹妹能够陪着她那就省心多了。”Bucky的视线从一旁的女婴回到Steve身上，脸上浮现了温柔，就好似刚才的伤感只是一闪而逝的错觉。

“那个孩子如果像你就再好不过了，眼睛是海蓝色，和Eudora一样有柔软顺滑的金发，也许还带着点卷，漂亮得像个小天使。”

Bucky颤抖地说着，Steve已经亲到了他的胸口，舔掉那淡淡的奶香。

“只要是我们的孩子，无论长得像你还是像我，我都喜欢。”Steve吻住了Bucky舔得发红的唇瓣，将舌头探入与之交缠翻搅。Bucky很快就被吻得喘起气来，Steve便用嘴唇轻轻吻着他漂亮的嘴角，“也许孩子会像我小时候一样长着雀斑，和你一样在胸口长着几颗可爱的小痣，或者和Eudora一样在脖子上长着块飞鸟状的棕色胎记——”

“你都会永远爱他，或者她。”Bucky抢着说道，他的眼尾弯弯翘起，嘴里发出轻微的呻吟。

“当然，永远。”金发男人挑起眉，语气是外人从没听过的深情。“我真希望有什么词能表达比‘爱’更强烈的感情，我爱你，我爱你爱到想为你跳进火山口想沉到海底想下地狱，我知道你想说我疯了，但是我根本无法给我的爱找一个足够大的容器——也许我注定会疯的。”

Steve扯下了Bucky的裤子，连同他的内裤一起，将Bucky光滑的下体袒露在微凉的空气中，然后凑向前舔起了他藏在囊袋下的那一道粉红色的花口。

“那就带上我一起疯吧……”

成为疯癫的为世人不解的亡命鸳鸯，要结局真是这样，倒是极具浪漫色彩。Bucky无声地啜泣了起来，感受着从下体席卷而来的快感。女婴还在他们身边熟睡， Bucky在Steve的顶弄下捂嘴尖叫，实际上他却根本发不出任何声音。他的眼泪越流越多，他太幸福，幸福得战战兢兢，害怕上帝随时就会上门回收施与的一切。

 

*

 

他慢慢掀开了女人的金色长发，白皙的脖颈上，那抹飞鸟般的棕色胎记触目惊心。

胃里翻滚的酸意顿时上涌，冬兵摔下了手中的枪械，捂住嘴巴干呕出声。但事实上他的胃里根本没什么东西，他呕了一会儿，便颤抖着回头看向地上的女人，抱起那具冰凉的身体，撩开她的头发看着她安静的容颜。

穿着黑色制服的武装后援从沙地后方探出身，慢慢走上前将他团团围住。

他掉了眼泪，干裂的嘴唇分开，胡言乱语，像是想念出一个不知埋藏了多久的名字，却丝毫想不起来。他极度混乱，想在所剩无几的理智中撬开那些封闭的回忆，却屡屡失败。

很快那些黑衣服的男人就上前拉扯起他的身子，还对他说了一堆听不懂的话，过度放大的噪音让冬兵头痛欲裂，他转身将那些嘈杂的家伙揍得老远，接着数发麻醉弹就击中了他的身体，他抽搐着倒在地上，无力地让那些家伙咒骂着将他拉走。

那个名字最终从记忆牢笼中兀地跳跃出来，找上了他。他困难地说出了“Eudora”，这名字属于太过遥远的年代，甚至在说出口的时候都感觉陌生，但只要将它说出来，随之涌上脑海的记忆就像凶猛的浪潮般盖过了一切。

 

*

 

“他想起来了。”

“我他妈就说他会想起来！”

实验室里的科学家忙碌不停地修理他们的“武器”，冬兵的状态良好，渐渐地从药效中苏醒过来。

“你们……”他的声音沙哑不已，话语带着浓浓的鼻音，“为什么让我去杀了我的孩子？”

“见鬼的，他怎么成了这副模样。”

打开大门走进来的Zola一脸怒意，他挽起袖子，走到冬兵身旁朝他扇了一巴掌，“这还是什么冬日战士，根本就是哭哭啼啼的娘们。”

冬兵的脑袋仍保持着被扇到一边的姿势，一动不动地任由Zola给他做着基本检查。Zola低咒了几句，回头朝那群科学家问道：“最初在冬兵截肢前，你们之中是谁给他做了流产手术？”

一个戴着方框眼镜的高瘦男人站了出来，Zola朝他使了个眼色，让他来到自己身边。

“这次我给你一个任务，”Zola褪掉手套，视线扫到了冬兵的下体，“摘了他的女性器官，把他下面多余的口子给我缝上。”

四周顿时一片死寂，那个科学家手足无措，额角渗出了冷汗。

“Dr.Zola……这太困难了，我不知道我一个人是否能成功。他的内生殖器是完整的，全部切除后要闭锁通道，手术难度极高，稍有不慎……我担心会毁了我们的武器。”

“他早就被上帝毁了！”Zola大吼道，震得全体人员一颤。

“我们不需要一个会生育的战斗兵器，这让他脆弱而不堪一击。你别搞错了，我在给你一个打造完美武器的机会。你必须做，而且不容许失败。”

Zola将手术刀递给了他，看着他点点头颤巍巍地接了过去。

 

*

 

反正，上帝终究会收回他的馈赠，或早或晚。

 

*

 

不知过了多久。

也许是一天，也许是一年。等到冬兵再次清醒的时候，他觉得浑身轻飘飘的，脑袋更是久违的空空荡荡，以至于他有些迷茫地望着面前朝他走来的黑衣男人。

“睡得还爽吗，该出任务了，士兵。”

冬兵微不可见地皱了下眉头，他意识到了，有什么东西正以无法估量的速度远远离开自己的脑海，而他这一次却怎么也抓不住，就只是眨眼之间，他就丢失了最后那么一点儿记忆，甚至忘记了自己一秒前还在拼命地想要找回它。

“带上你的孩子，我们这就出发。”

那人说着，将一把沉重的榴弹枪砸到他怀里。

 

*

 

Steve是被Bucky的尖叫声惊醒的。

他连忙转身用手脚固定住了蹬动四肢的Bucky，将他抱在怀中，把汗湿的棕色长发撩到他的耳后。Bucky不停喘着气，看上去还有些半梦半醒，双手紧紧掐着Steve的手腕，机械臂差点把Steve的左手掐到骨折。但他很快就意识到自己正躺在床上，躺在这个温馨的、散发着熟悉气息的空间里，绷紧的身体逐渐放松下来。

“怎么了Bucky，做噩梦了吗？”Steve亲着他的耳廓，轻声问道。Bucky目光呆滞地望向一旁，随后像是想起了什么，转过头来面对着Steve，不安地问道：

“我……Steve，我是不是，曾经有个孩子？她的名字叫Eudora？”

这感觉犹如堕入冰水之中，Steve的身体一阵僵硬，而Bucky的脑子混乱得不行，视线飘移地打量着一切，“不，我曾经有过……四个孩子，其中有一个你根本就不知道他存在过……Steve，是不是，我们曾经有过孩子？我们一定有过孩子，我在梦里看到了——”

“嘘，Bucky，冷静点。”Steve一下下亲着他泪湿的脸蛋，“你做梦了，没事，我在你身边。”

“不对……那不是梦，那怎么可能是梦……”

Bucky拉扯着Steve的袖子，低着头喃喃道。他就像个被全世界嘲讽的可怜小孩，迫不及待地向所爱之人乞求着认可。

“是真的，我的孩子，他们都死了……是不是，Steve？告诉我……”

他急迫地想寻求肯定，而Steve一言不发，恼怒之下Bucky抽出手拉下了自己的裤子，摸向了双腿间的会阴。

什么也没有，没有多余的器官，没有疤痕，平整光滑仿佛一直如此。

“Bucky，”Steve看着他的举动，无奈地叹了口气。

“我们不会有孩子的，你是个男人，我也是。”

“怎么会……”Bucky的眼睛睁得很大，泪水迅速涌了上来，像是根本无法接受这个事实，“不可能，我记得那种痛感……我一定是，我肚子里一定曾经有过什么，汲取着我体内的能量，一天比一天长得更大，我记得那种撕裂般的疼痛……我记得……”

“Bucky，看着我，Bucky。”Steve扶住他的肩膀，认真地望向他的眼底。

“你做梦了，我们不会有孩子的。”

Steve的声音没有丝毫情感起伏，就像在陈述一个再明显不过的事实。他看见Bucky的动作停滞了，脑袋偏向一边，不再强调那些确实发生过的真相。

“Bucky，睡吧。”Steve搂过他的肩膀，让他靠在自己怀里。

“也许在梦里，确实存在着这样一个美好的世界，你会见到Eudora——我们的孩子，在那个世界里我们依旧是相爱的一对，你能为我孕育生命。世界是和平的，没有战争没有骚乱，我们生活在和平的中心，就那样渐渐老去。”

Bucky的眼角还含着泪，他有些疲惫地开口：“不会了，我再也不会梦到Eudora了。”

他抬眼看向了Steve，咬了咬下唇说道：“因为我从来不会做相同的梦——我再也看不到她的样子了，即使在梦中一切带给我的感觉都是那么刻骨铭心，可是梦醒了，我却只记得起她的名字。”

他缩到了Steve的怀里。

“什么都没有了。”

Steve搂紧了他，嘴唇凑到他耳边说道，“你还有我，Bucky，我爱你，不管你经历了什么我都一样爱你。”

Bucky像是要睡着了，他发出了小声的抽泣，将眼泪蹭到了Steve身上，伸手抱紧了他最后的依托。

 

END


	6. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双黑片段

镀银的镣铐拴住了天使的脚踝，渗出的鲜血沾湿了晃动的双足。

广阔的漆黑里浮动着暗金色的条纹，神坛之中，魔王居高临下地俯瞰畸形怪状的恶魔，手掌抚摸着骑在他身上的男人的腰身。

天使最终堕落，举动放浪，赤身裸体地缩在魔王怀中，弯折的巨大白色羽翼向上伸展，降下的白色羽毛在坠落地面的同时化作墨色，皱缩成灰烬飘散。

天使的哭音持续不断，极度的痛苦与欢愉交杂成绵长的乐章，他眨着湿润的湛蓝双眼，鲜红的嘴唇印在魔王的唇上，伸出舌尖略微舔湿，给予似有若无的勾引。下一刻，魔王漆黑的瞳仁就将他牢牢捕获，粗壮的茎身猛然刺入天使柔软的内里，逼出他的两行眼泪，将白皙的胸口湿得一片狼藉，尖细的哭叫声环绕在偌大的不定形空间中，被边缘扭曲而茂盛的黑色荆棘尽数隔绝。

“Bucky，看看这个世界。”

魔王扭过天使的脑袋，转向悬浮在空中的透明的灰色视野。

世间灰霾遍布，硝烟四起，人类处于水深火热之中，哀鸣与怒吼被风暴吞没，被地狱烈火燃烧殆尽，地震与海啸将这个世界捣碎成瓦砾石块堆砌而成的废墟。天使含泪的眼睛显示出水蓝的色泽，他的眼睫轻轻扇动，纤细的腰身再度扭摆吞含那根硬挺的柱体，任由紧窄的入口被撑大到疼痛，似乎已经不再被任何生灵的逝去扰乱心弦。

他献上了自己纯洁而生涩的肉体，用以浇灌魔王无法填满的欲望沟壑。天使从魔王纯黑的眼眸中看到了过去，一切的初始——他拯救了最脆弱的魔鬼，将他带回了自己的巢穴。爱与包容成为喂食魔鬼的饵料，亲吻化作奖章，微笑和美貌颠覆了所有，召唤了原罪。

魔鬼最终还是魔鬼。

魔王霸占了他心爱的天使的肉体，带着他坠入最深的黑暗，在绝望和痛苦中剥去他的衣物，捆绑他的手脚，折断他的翅膀，蚕食他的信念，让他哭泣，让他乞求，让他最终堕落。

天使细瘦的双腿交缠在魔王腰上，笑靥如同最初之日那般温柔甜美，仿佛能引领日光照进这个永不褪色的黑色牢笼，开出白色的金色的花朵。天使伸手搂住了魔王的脖子，他微笑了，就像个天真的不谙世事的孩童。

他将脸蛋贴在魔王脸上，轻轻磨蹭，几绺棕色的短发垂在他眼前，柔和的声线让话语缓慢流淌。

“这是我们的世界了，Stevie。”

天使吻上了魔王的唇，雪白的羽翼彻底染成了漆黑，他在魔王的怀里轻轻笑着，光裸的双足随意摇晃，酸软的肉体已经尝到了畅快，颠倒的世界里，他被魔王压在一望无际的黑色海洋中，等待魔王将他从里到外彻底地污染。

 

END


	7. 柔软外壳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雪国列车背景

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柯总和大盾双胞胎设定，两攻一受3P，有双龙情节

“这只是中场休息。”

蒸汽氤氲的房间闷热不堪，Steve不发一语，手还放在门把上，眉头紧皱成几道深深的沟壑。

他右手握着的斧头正往下滴血，一滴滴猩红汇进了地板的凹槽里。外面不时传来混战的嘶吼，他知道起义军很快就能摆平这片区域，拿下这节车厢。

这是他们革命的关键时期，不该将时间耗费在这些事上面。

“我知道你在想什么。”雾气里那个和他拥有相同面孔的男人开口，“天色晚了，起义军需要休息——我们需要休息。”

语毕Curtis拽起了一个男人，那人的下身只围着条白色毛巾，湿润发亮的皮肤布满红潮，看上去已经待在这有一段时间了。

“放了他。我们离开这。”

Steve深吸一口气，呼吸因愠怒而发颤，像是被入侵了领地急欲咆哮的野兽。Curtis圈着那男人的腰，手掌揉捏皮肉发出滑腻的水渍声，将污秽与血迹沾上了男人干净的身子。

“我们留在这。”Curtis低沉的声音不容拒绝，一手握住男人的下巴，将他的脸转过来面对Steve。

金发男人的瞳孔急剧收缩，手指紧紧掐住斧柄，青筋暴起。

Curtis怀中的男子十分英俊，而Steve知道，清醒状态下他的五官更是美得如同精雕细琢。在末节车厢度过了一半人生的他见过太多丑恶，肮脏的不仅是环境，还有被生存压力蚕食得所剩无几的精神寄托乃至人性，无论那人生活在列车的哪节车厢。

但Bucky不一样，他温柔而漂亮，完美得不像是这辆列车的囚徒。他们三人青梅竹马，因踏上了末日列车而不得不分离。自那之后，Bucky一直是支撑Steve在恶劣的生存环境中战斗下去的信念。

Steve在梦中描绘了Bucky的眉眼不下百次，只因身处前方车厢的男人成为了他难以触碰的存在，但如今形势转变，对于乘客的处决权交到了他手上，就算他不珍惜这个权力，Curtis也会将它抢过来。

剑拔弩张。

“他向你施舍过面包吗？”Curtis问道，语气是从来没有对兄弟表露过的冰冷。“他让你睡过吗？”

布满脏污的手解开了男人的毛巾，被汗水和蒸汽打湿的光裸下体呈现在Steve面前。空气中的温度骤然上升，Steve站在一旁，浑身紧绷，他的注意力毫无悬念地便被捕获了。紧握的斧头手柄湿滑得就快脱手，他听见有水珠从天花板滴落在地的声响，有些滴进了他们的衣服，晕成一滩深色的痕迹。

Steve的额角渗出了汗水，向前迈了一步。

在他动作之前，Curtis已经捞过了Bucky的身子，粗暴地压进怀里，手指掐住他的脸颊，当着Steve的面吻上了Bucky柔软的红唇。

甜蜜，湿滑，充满弹性的唇肉让他想起了十七年前尝过的软糖。身处末节车厢的他就快忘记世界上还有糖这一物质了，他吮吸的动作变得急迫，粗壮的手臂圈着他健壮而柔韧的身体，大腿探进了Bucky光滑的双腿间。

他的行为无可厚非。十七年来以恶心的蛋白质块为食的人一旦尝到甜头，便根本无法停止对美味的索求，放在任何一个被自然选择折磨的人身上都是如此。

Curtis在对他弟弟示威，同时也是一种挑拨和引诱——用的是卑微地爱慕着的，在十多年前成为他们遥不可及的珍宝的男人。

“够了……放开他。”

像是无法抗拒如此香艳的场景，Steve竭力控制自己的视线不过多地集中在Bucky身上。他不记得自己有多久没见过Bucky了，偶尔会有前方车厢的人屈尊来到末节的贫民窟观摩，可Bucky几乎没露过几次脸，似乎是受到了严密的控制。

此时Steve只觉得兄长啃食Bucky的动作无比碍眼，他可以和Curtis分享任何东西，但是，分享Bucky？

他怀疑自己能否做得到。

“你知道我想干什么，Steve，过来。”Curtis的牙齿轻轻拉扯着Bucky的嘴唇，舔着他的嘴角发出粘腻的水声，那双在昏黄灯光下化为深蓝的眼睛紧盯着Steve。

“攻破车头会是场大战，你需要补充能量。”

那低沉的嗓音带着蛊惑，在说出“能量”这个词的时候甚至加了重音。

倒在Curtis怀中的Bucky终于动了动，他只记得自己被一记手刀击昏，现在后颈还隐隐作痛。他眨了眨眼睛，感觉肌肉渐渐恢复了力气。

“Curtis？”

Bucky惊讶的语气里带着一丝难掩的欣喜。他注意到了身旁还有另一个男人，待看清那人相貌时，Bucky骤然睁大了那双湿润的蓝色眼睛。

他挣动了起来，像是想走到Steve的身边。但Curtis立刻抓紧了他的手腕，与此同时Steve已经快步走到了Bucky面前，眼里尽是重获至宝的喜悦和深情。

“Steve……”

Bucky呼唤着他的名字，将简单的几个音节说得缓慢而甜蜜，凝视着Steve的眼神温柔得像是能融化坚冰，若不是Curtis还钳制着Bucky，他很有可能早就扑到Steve的身上。

他的双眼一直盯着Steve，像盯着一个随时会破灭的梦境。

“你们……发动起义了？”

而接下来，Bucky的嘴里蹦出了这样一句话。

“没错。”

Curtis回答道，似乎对Bucky的忽略感到不满。他动了动身子，将坚硬的下体贴在Bucky赤裸的臀上，轻轻顶撞了下。

感受到男人大胆举动的Bucky尴尬地看了Curtis一眼，回头发现金发男人已经缩小了和他的距离，强壮的身躯笼罩着他的身影。

兄弟俩前后夹击，他浑身赤裸——Bucky一向聪明，凭现在的情势完全能猜出将要发生的事。

Curtis先动作了起来，他从后面摸上了Bucky白皙的皮肤，不费一点力气就化解了他的反抗，或者说Bucky根本就是默许了他的动作。他的抚摸一直滑到了结实的胸肌，粗糙的指腹揉起了粉色的乳粒。他抬起眼帘盯着Steve，随后低头吮吸起了Bucky脖颈的细腻肌肤。

Bucky的身体一阵巨颤，下意识地缩了缩脖子，他的脖颈一向是敏感地带，他能感受到男人的舌头、嘴唇、牙齿，像是在品味什么美食一般蹂躏着他的颈部，湿粘的水声传到了他耳朵里。

“Curtis……”

细微的呻吟轻飘飘地散在水雾中，Steve感受到了嫉妒，他的Bucky在用甜美的嗓音喊着别的男人的名字，即便那人是自己敬爱的兄长，也完全不能消减怒火。

“也许你不知道，Bucky向起义军提供过情报。”Curtis的手指用力掐住了Bucky胸前的两点幼嫩，几乎要蹭破皮的快感沿着神经迅速传至全身，让Bucky发出一声压抑了哭音的呻吟，音调不高，但足够撩人。

至少对他们两人来说，Bucky的声音绝对是一剂催情剂。

Steve的眼中除了欲望更多的是愤怒，Bucky注意到了这点，他慢慢地抬起胳膊，反手摸了下Curtis的脸颊，以一种驯服雄狮般的安抚力度磨蹭着他的胡须。在Bucky的抚摸下，Curtis的眼神软化了，原本勒得死紧的双手稍微放开，让Bucky光洁的双脚踏在地上，向前迈了一小步。

接着Bucky握住了Steve的右手——用轻柔的力度一根根抚摸Steve攥紧斧柄的手指，潮湿的皮肤磨蹭着他的手背，就像在他的手上植入了许多微小电流，麻痒的感觉令汗毛直竖，这种惬意让他甚至只想什么都不管地将Bucky压倒在地，用手摸遍他的全身上下，肆意在他干净的肉体上留下红黑的污痕。

他居然会有这种玷污Bucky的念头。

直到沉重的斧头砸在地上发出嘭的响声，Steve才逐渐回过神来。Bucky的手和Steve的相比小了一些，更加纤细，此时正顺着Steve强健的手臂向上抚摸，用双手圈住了他的脖子。

“没事的，Steve。”Bucky柔和的声音在他耳边响起，仿佛海中用天籁歌喉诱惑航海者的塞壬。

“我不想……”Steve感受到Bucky温热的呼吸打在脸上，潮热的感觉穿透了他的毛孔，叫嚣着占有和掠夺。

“我不想和他分享你。”

Bucky的脸色瞬间变得犹豫，但下一刻，那个表情就消失了。

车厢里只剩下他们三人，水蒸气源源不断地溢出来，构造了一个朦胧的空间。Bucky稍稍回头，由于视线阻挡Steve没有看清他是否朝Curtis使了个眼色，在那之后，他的兄长伸手探入了Bucky的下体，让他一下子软了腰抱紧Steve的肩膀。

可他能听得出来，Bucky发出了一声尖叫，那是Steve从来没有听过的音调，更多时候Bucky的声音都是慵懒的，他的语速不快，吐字黏黏糊糊像是喉头里沾上了濡湿的蔗糖。但现在他的呻吟又细又轻，像是猫叫。

Steve只知道Bucky并不讨厌，他看到Bucky的眼睛眯了起来，眼尾弯弯的像能挂着水珠。他贴着Steve的身体微微颤动，按照一定频率在他耳边发出甜蜜的喘息。Curtis和刚才一样站在Bucky身后，右手淫猥地埋进了Bucky的股间。

一下一下地，带出咕唧咕唧的水声。

Steve突然觉得喉咙发紧——Curtis正在用手指插着Bucky的屁股。

他那温柔美貌的青梅竹马，强大勇敢，完美得像个骑士。身为高高在上地生活在前部车厢的贵族，被来自末节车厢的人玩弄后庭，却一点也不反抗。

他听到Bucky的声音再次在耳畔响起，“没事的，Steve，没事的。”

Bucky可以接受。

恍惚间，Steve似乎明白了什么。看着兄长和情人媾和，或者加入其中，无论选择哪个都是沦陷乃至堕落。Curtis不会给他任何机会独占Bucky。他怎么会看不出来兄长对Bucky的沉迷，打从一开始就没人能拒绝Bucky的好，就算是铁骨铮铮的Curtis，他愿意为了Bucky的一个抚慰、一个微笑而粉身碎骨，或者宁愿惹火上身，沦为欲望的俘虏。

话说得如此绝对，完全有它的道理。

Steve的手颤动了下，他的手掌和Curtis的一样，布满了战斗后留下的血迹污秽，长着茧的指节粗大，皮肤更是比不上掌下细嫩的肌肤。他担心Bucky会感到反感。

“Steve，来我这里……”明明近在咫尺，Bucky仍眨着那双就快失焦的眼睛这么说道。

“你可以摸我。”

他的语气近乎是宠爱，Steve的手不受控制地摸上了Bucky的臀瓣，两个手掌拢成半圆形罩着那湿滑的软肉，揉捏了起来，渐渐加大了力度。

“嗯……是的……Steve……”

Bucky像是感到很舒适，眼里就快渗出泪水，他抬起头舔着Steve的嘴唇，结果被对方的舌头缠绕着探进自己的口腔，汲取水分一般吮吸。

他光裸的背上传来细密针刺的触感，那也许是Curtis的胡子——男人的嘴唇正沿着Bucky的脊背亲吻。

密闭空间里的温度直线上升，外面是冻结了整个世界的冰川，而人类在这辆永不停息的列车上苟延残喘，进食、竞争、交媾、繁衍，将庞大的生态圈缩小为这一节节的车厢。他们是列车的附庸，永动机的停止就是灭亡。

竭力享受热度，因为你不知道自己什么时候就会冻结成冰。

Steve的眼神变得深邃，双手握着Bucky的腰让他双脚离地，Curtis随之捞起他的腿弯，让Bucky的双腿大张着面对Steve，就像任人宰割的羔羊。

Bucky咽了下口水，看着金发男人的手如同受到磁石的吸引般摸上了他的性器，另一手摸到了沾着肠液的洞口，那里一定已经被Curtis摩擦得红肿，手指一碰到穴肉就抽搐般缩紧，阻止任何人的入侵。

“Bucky，放松。”

Steve不知自己如何还能保持冷静，这样的Bucky看起来诱人极了，他的脸被雾气熏得泛红，整个人湿得像从水里打捞上来，可怜又香甜。他可以看出Bucky正在努力放松穴口，可他的身体不知是紧张还是无经验，翕张的洞穴一直在吮吸Steve的指尖，迟迟不愿敞开。

“对不起……”

为什么要道歉，Steve想问。

Bucky看上去很自责，眼里的水分在逐渐积聚，就差要哭出来。Curtis有点看不下去了，他用一手就搂过Bucky的两个腿弯，胸膛压住他的背部，空出来的手摸到Bucky缩紧的小洞，用两根手指大力揉搓着穴口嫩肉。

他抬头对Steve说，“摸他的会阴。”

在另一只手摸上他柔软的会阴时Bucky哭叫了一声，身体痉挛般弹跳了一下。

“他的身体不像你玩过的那些女人，他很敏感，看上去插插后面就能高潮，而且——”Curtis的语气很平淡，过于平淡了。

“他也许能比你想象中的接受更多。”

三根手指硬生生挤进了紧闭的洞口，一下子捅进了温暖的穴道，Bucky仰起头，湿淋淋的短发垂在额前，双眼失焦地望着Steve，微张的嘴里发出了压抑过度的嘤咛。

“我之前没碰过他，Steve，别用那种眼神看我。”

Curtis注意到了Steve粗重的呼吸，这样解释道，也不管Steve相不相信。

在列车上生存了十七年，Steve总怀疑Curtis是否还记得人世间的情爱，他的兄长对生命表现得太过冷漠，甚至于残忍，他见过太多Curtis骁勇善战毫不拖泥带水的姿态，若不是发生了这件事，他甚至以为Curtis在近二十年的岁月里已经演变为毫无感情的野兽。

他不该忽视Curtis对Bucky的情感。他也不敢说那是爱。

他注意到了Curtis急迫的动作，那紧抿的双唇和故作镇定的表情，以及赤红双眼中无法掩盖的侵略欲。Curtis的双手甚至在隐隐发颤，对于瓜分到手的美味猎物感到异常兴奋，又或许是想跟竞争对手抢夺雌兽，暗中较劲。

短短的时间里他想了很多，但目前的状况不容他走神。Curtis已经把Bucky的后穴按摩得软滑，随着手指抽出带出了水一般的透明液体。在一次用力插入后Bucky惊喘了声，感受到Curtis的手指将他的洞口分开，露出了一个深红空隙。

Steve没有心思玩兄弟礼让的游戏，他比Curtis更早地释放了阴茎，向前一步将龟头挤进了Bucky的洞口，然后啪地一声狠狠撞入。

他一下就尽根插了进去，Bucky的喉头发出一声被呛到的哽咽，肠道剧烈绞紧。他的脑袋靠在Curtis的肩膀上，呼出的热气笼罩着男人的耳廓。

“Steve，你弄疼他了。”

Curtis的声音里尽是愠怒，双眼瞪着Steve，后者的阴茎此时正埋在Bucky紧致舒适的肠道内，却无法尽情冲刺，但Bucky颤抖的嘴唇明显表明他疼痛难忍，进退为难的境况让Steve的欲望和理智激烈交战，然而却难分胜负。

“不……我可以忍受……”Bucky的样子像是急迫地想证明什么，他的眼睛被水雾熏染成了湛蓝，双手紧搂着Steve的肩膀。他扭动了下屁股，尽力放松穴口，“插我……Steve……宝贝……”

一阵热流蔓延而起，Bucky隐忍而心甘情愿的样子让Steve的欲火烧的更旺。

Bucky有多爱他们，就有多包容他们。这几乎是无条件的信任和宠爱。

Steve抽插了起来，粗大的阴茎捣弄着通红的洞穴。Bucky悬空被撞得前后晃荡，在Curtis的桎梏下勉强保持平衡，他的呻吟传到了整节车厢，从鼻腔哼出来的委屈哭音性感至极。为了让Bucky好受点，Curtis开始用手按揉他的乳头，用指甲轻轻刺进顶端的小缝，然后用两指揉捏敏感的乳粒。

Bucky条件反射地挺起胸，迎合着Curtis对他胸部的进犯。半睁的澄澈眼眸里溢满泪水，他无意识地咬着下唇，扭动身体似乎在寻求更多快感。

水汽越来越大，仿佛早已消失在世界上的浓重雾霭再度重现。后一节车厢早已没了叫喊声，他们知道起义军很可能结束了战斗，正在休息以便恢复兵力，但不代表当下就没人会贸然闯进来。

可Bucky已经想不了那么多，在男人进犯下沉沦的他只能随波逐流，他努力眨了眨眼想看清面前的男人，却被不停溢出的泪水糊住了视线，他紧紧抱着Steve，指节用力的程度几乎能在男人背上掐出淤青。

这是他和Steve的第一次做爱，Steve强壮而精力旺盛，比Curtis年轻一点的他就像初生牛犊，操干Bucky内部的动作激烈而毫不留情。Bucky想说些什么，但出口的除了那些羞耻的叫床声外就是Steve的名字。

Curtis的阴茎一直抵在Bucky的臀后，坚硬的龟头戳着他柔软的臀瓣，打滑一般滑到了臀缝里，发出滋滋的水声。

他早就被Bucky不加掩饰的反应勾引得欲火高涨。

“Bucky，你忽略了我。”

比Steve更低沉的嗓音响起，似乎能透过毛孔侵犯内部，令人浑身发麻。Bucky的后穴被Steve猛力的抽插磨得酸痛，他甚至看到那根粗长的阴茎从自己红嫩的小洞里抽出，反射着湿淋淋的淫靡水光，下一秒就留恋不已地疯狂插入。他确实将注意力都放在了进攻的Steve身上，一种愧疚之感让他偏过头，想要补偿般寻找着Curtis的嘴唇。

Bucky总是无条件地包容与给予，就像是这个衰退的人类文明中最后的圣人。Curtis叹了口气，放弃了想要捉弄Bucky的想法，将舌头探入了他殷红的双唇间，近乎狂热地和Bucky交换了一个湿答答的舌吻。

“不要生气……”

Bucky的声音很小，黏在一块儿的音节混着呻吟，必须要仔细听才能分辨出来。

Steve的呼吸音兀地加重，不仅是因为Bucky对Curtis软软的请求声，而且在他说话的同时，那潮湿的柔软肠道像是感受到了什么刺激般猛地缩紧。

“呜嗯……Steve……那里……”

被捅到敏感点的Bucky几乎哭喊起来，从那一点辐散到全身的快感就像最柔软的地方被抽了热辣的一鞭子，全身因过载的舒适而震颤。更多的泪水滑落他的脸颊，滴在他起伏的胸膛上，沉迷于快感中的Bucky像是想起了什么，困难地回过头对上了Curtis的眼神。

“Curtis……嗯……你可以……进来……”他的一句话说得断断续续，被凶猛的入侵撞得七零八落，但Curtis的眼神变了，变得性奋而嗜虐，Steve也是一样。

他们总归是兄弟，骨子里都是相似的本性。

“Bucky，那会很痛。”Steve咬着牙吐出了几个单词，“你会流血。”

他还在极力控制不要被欲望烧昏头脑，而紧接着Curtis就朝Steve瞪了一眼，带着显而易见的不满——他的兄长看上去对Bucky的提议跃跃欲试。

“没关系……而且……唔……”Bucky被一下针对前列腺的碾磨刺激得抽噎了声，他的脸蛋绯红一片，连双眼皮的褶痕都染上了红潮，“你们看上去很喜欢……”

听到Bucky的话Steve愣了下，随之嘴角浮现了苦笑，他不知道自己竟表现得如此明显，但Bucky不一样，他的肉穴还含着Steve的阴茎，能感受到任何细微的变化。

在Curtis的手指最终挤进塞得饱胀的肠道时，Bucky差点抽噎了起来。那很痛，一切违背了顺从本意的挣扎都是条件反射，Steve握住Bucky踢蹬的两只脚踝，驾到了自己肩膀上。

这个动作让Bucky的洞口敞露得更开，红肿的肠肉箍着Steve的阴茎，Curtis的手指贴着边缘缝隙抽插着，向外轻轻拉扯，Bucky的后穴很紧，扩张的工作进行到最后他的脸已经有点发白，脑袋贴着Curtis的脸磨蹭着，似乎在寻求男人的安慰。

“Bucky，还好吗？”Steve的抽插速度减慢了，Bucky没有回答，只是颤抖着紧闭双眼。他皱着眉看着兄长不带感情地捅着Bucky的肉穴。

不。Curtis在心疼。

他看到了Curtis的嘴唇贴在Bucky的脸蛋上细密亲吻，舌头舔过他紧闭着的眼皮，轻轻吻着他纤长的睫毛。

“小东西，忍着点。”Curtis在Bucky的唇上刻下个湿吻，然后拍了拍Bucky圆润的臀瓣，捏开臀肉，挺动下身将滚烫的茎身插进了已经塞了根阴茎的小穴。

Bucky紧抓Steve的双手用力得泛白，他屏住了呼吸，眼泪却立刻掉了下来。

太紧了。

就跟刚破处一样，生涩却又火辣的肠道紧紧绞着他的阴茎。

Curtis皱着眉狠狠挺入，胯部撞击Bucky的臀瓣发出响亮的啪啪声，强力的侵犯将Bucky的肠道撑得大开，Curtis眼看着那个柔嫩的后穴被自己挤出了一股暖流，粘滑而腥咸，滴落在地混入透明的温水中，晕染成淡红色。

被两根阴茎贯穿的感觉太过了。剧痛似乎改变了感官的用途，他看到眼前苍白一片，却从中央倏地出现一点鲜红，接着迅速蔓延至整个空间。Bucky几乎无法通过迷蒙的视线看清两人的表情，他就像个玩偶，被抱着肆意摆弄侵犯，用自己的身体服侍他珍爱的两个男人。

Bucky知道自己双腿大开被抱住抽插的样子有多羞耻，叫喘过度的喉咙早已干涩得发不出更多声音。Steve和Curtis就像装载了动力十足的马达，揉着Bucky的身子猛力贯穿，似乎在角逐般一前一后顶入最深，碾磨着快要破皮的敏感点。

到了最后，Bucky拥抱Steve的力度越来越弱，鼻腔里只能发出低低的啜泣声，就连被插得渗出鲜血的后庭也开始溢出透明的液体。

一副令人怜惜的柔软姿态。

Steve总是最爱护Bucky的那一个，而在他想要将阴茎抽出来的时候，Bucky像是丢失了什么重要的东西，立刻慌张地搂紧了他，Curtis跟着从后面用胸膛怀抱着Bucky，将他夹在温暖的空间里。

“射在里面……好吗，Steve？”

那一刹那Steve甚至以为自己出现了幻听，Bucky又重复了一次，声音里带着渴求和担忧，却依然是轻飘飘的音调。接着他转过头，用那湿漉漉的蓝眼睛望着Curtis，开启红唇。

“Curtis，我也想要你……射进来……”

没有人会拒绝这么惹火的邀请，他们紧接着的律动就像残暴的野兽，两根巨大的性器在窄小的肠道里摩擦穿刺，将承受的男人送上欲望的顶端。

Bucky太过敏感——Steve最终深刻地意识到了。

他甚至不需要抚慰阴茎，被两个男人操干的情况下简简单单地就被插射了，白花花的精液射了自己一身。

Steve听见Curtis在Bucky耳边说了句“Slut”，也许是更加淫秽不堪的词，因为Bucky的脸红得像能滴出血来，露出了一副羞赧而满足的神情，即使他自己毫无知觉。高潮过的他就像水嫩多汁的鲜果，轻易就撩起了两个男人浓厚的欲望。

而他们还没有射精，远未尽兴。

 

深夜的列车寂静得仿佛不存在生命。

车头仍亮着灯，会话似乎进行了很长一段时间。Wilford坐在椅子上，看了眼时间，然后抬头盯着面前的两个男人。

“那么多年了，总算到了让我喘口气的时间。”

Wilford对着两人说道，“明天我会在这里等着起义军攻破车头，还有什么想说的吗，我的两个内应？”

“你很可能会死在Steve的枪下。”

Curtis开口，“经历了那么多痛苦的事件，他会崩溃，更有可能震怒。”

“你知道我愿意这辆列车付出了一切。该担心的是你自己，别忘了，你瞒着他搞了他的宝贝。”

Wilford微笑了起来，眯着眼睛饶有趣味地打量着Curtis，接着将视线转移到了他身边的棕发男人。

“他其实并不需要知道整件事情的真相。”一直沉默的Bucky终于开了口，眼神游移。

“你太护着他了。需要我提醒你他早就不是你记忆中的小Steve了吗？”

听到Curtis的话，Bucky又陷入了沉默。

“James，你该回去了。如果让Steve发现你再次消失会很麻烦。”

Bucky点点头，有点晃动地站起身，没走一步就被Curtis拽住手腕，搂过腰拉到他面前。

“亲爱的，”Curtis一改口吻，温热的呼吸喷洒在Bucky的小腹上，“今天的你真是辣透了。”

男人的手掌隔着裤子揉着Bucky的臀部，他绝对知道被两个男人肆虐一通的身体现在有多敏感。Bucky红了脸，伸出双手搂过了Curtis的脑袋，轻柔地抚摸着。

“你们也是。晚安。”

Bucky在Curtis额头上亲了一下，在男人松开双手后离开了车厢。

Wilford目送着Bucky离去，在那扇厚重的大门关闭后拿出两张红色的纸条，一张上面写着“Train”，另一张什么都没写。他将空白的那张递给了Curtis。

“明天我会把红信亲自交到Steve手上，这张就给你了，想写什么都可以，到时我会一并给他。”

Curtis面无表情地接了过去，拿过桌上的黑笔，没有多想地写下了一个单词。

Wilford看着Curtis递回给自己的纸条，沉默了一会儿。

红色的纸条上，展现着黑色的字迹——Bucky。

“你是真的很喜欢James。”

Curtis的手放在椅子扶手上，深蓝的双眼在灯光下似有暗流涌动，“你绝对想象不到。”

“Train”和“Bucky”——早已构成了Curtis和Steve的世界。

Wilford笑了笑，看着Curtis的眼神里多了一分赞赏。

“我已经能想到他有多愤怒了。”Wilford摇摇头，似乎乐在其中。

“他会认出我的笔迹，这会更加有趣。”

“噢，你真是个糟糕的哥哥。”

Curtis不置可否，他往Bucky离开的方向望了望，似乎能透过那扇沉重的大门看到些什么。

“Bucky总是偏爱更小的一个，不管什么时候都是。他们都需要一点惩罚。”

Curtis像是回想起了什么美妙的陈年往事，嘴角微微勾起。

“你真是糟糕。”

Wilford又重复了一遍，语气里带着笑意。

 

END


	8. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹿仔生日快乐w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及女装

Steve的手一颤，尖细的铅笔头啪地断在纸面上，擦出一道深色的痕迹。他盯着纸上的女人，面容不甚清晰，只见她穿着长裙起舞，飘渺而轻盈，就像海面上吹来的一阵风。

他一时有点愣神，连自己前几秒在做什么也想不起来了。可他并不着急，任时间在这安静的世界中缓慢流淌。温暖的海风拂在脸上，他嗅了嗅，没有闻到半点腥咸，反倒是一种淡雅的花香，混着清甜果实的味道，令身体不由自主地放松下来。

“嘿，Stevie，在想什么呢？”

熟悉的声音在耳畔响起，Steve刚转过头，就看见了他那棕发蓝眼的青梅竹马。

Bucky总是更为调皮的那一个，他赤裸双足，轻飘飘地在金黄的沙滩上转圈，跳跃着往前迈步，薄如蝉翼的轻纱随着他变化的身姿飘动。阳光是那么恰到好处，淡金色的，往那裸露的白皙肌肤上裹了层细腻的蜜糖，照亮了他跃动的舞台，不过火也不卑微——就和这个世界一样，无论哪里都恰如其分，风是温暖的，波浪的声音悦耳而不吵闹，几片绵阳白的云彩浮在空中，悠游自在地移动。

不知不觉中Steve看痴了，手中的画本早已滑落在一旁，盖上了让他自惭形秽的涂鸦。Bucky望着他，笑眯眯的蓝眼睛和翘起的红嘴角讨喜得很，他知道Steve已经被他看得快要着火了，而他却低下头，用脚丫轻轻踢着沙子，让人不禁担心那些粗糙的砂砾会将他的肌肤划破。

静默之中，Bucky咖啡色的发丝在风中飘动，反射出金色的光泽。他偷偷瞄着Steve皱紧的眉心，抛去一个媚眼，然后用脚趾头以自身为原点在沙地上画了个圈，站在里面。

“Stevie？”

他背着手呼唤他，大眼睛俏皮地眨着。

Steve缓缓从沙地上站了起来，屏气凝神，看那被海风吹扬起的淡紫裙纱像挠人心弦的柔荑，欲拒还迎，本想遮挡一丝不挂的光洁胴体，却偏不遮个严实，反倒透出肌肤健康的白皙，在微风吹拂下勾勒出优美的肢体曲线。

Bucky又喊了他的名字。

这次他拖长了语调，余音细弱，就像是一种请求。Steve的目光扫过他纤细的脚踝，再向上滑过修长光滑的大腿，但看到两腿之间时Bucky却转过了身去，露出发丝里小小的粉色耳尖，显得既腼腆又乖顺。

他的Bucky是真的可爱极了。

Steve走到他身旁，双手圈住了他的腰身，隔着一层薄薄的轻纱感受手下的温热与柔韧。他嗅着Bucky颈窝的香气，那是淡淡的奶味，而Bucky就像一颗牛奶糖，拥有年轻饱满的弹性，无论哪里都毫无瑕疵，白，光滑，而且甜。他忍不住揉捏Bucky的细腰，大拇指顺着肋骨向上，隔着纱擦过鲜红的乳头，再捏住小肉粒揉动了下，Bucky立刻就颤了起来，蓝眼睛澄澈如水。Steve想再靠近一点，贴在这具散发出热度的肉体上，Bucky却嬉笑着躲开了，转身朝袭上岸的波浪跑去。海水立即就没过了他的小腿，而他还在淘气地往海里走，直到海水淹没了他的膝盖。

“到我这里来，Steve。”

他发出了邀请。浪潮在下一刻退了回去，湿透的纱裙紧贴他的下半身，薰衣草色的布料勾出纤长的腿部线条，让幽暗的腿间美景若隐若现。Steve的呼吸急促了，喉头似乎有什么东西噎着。

“海浪太大了，Bucky，回来吧。”

“别担心，怕被浪冲走的话——抱住我不就行了？”

他语调轻快，朝Steve露出了灿烂的微笑，伸出了手。

碧海蓝天之下，Steve凝望着Bucky迷人的笑靥，仿佛见到了舞蹈于浪潮中心的精灵。他不禁觉得，就算下一秒波浪滔天将自己卷走，也会毫不犹豫地站到Bucky身边。他想赞颂Bucky从不愿意展露给任何人的美丽，甚至渴求更奢侈的东西——他想看Bucky掉下幸福的眼泪，像个天真的孩童一样什么都不需要烦恼。

Bucky总拥有意想不到的力量，他不需要刻意经营，只要随性动用轻声细语或是简单的触碰，就能净化Steve的灵魂，酿造出最甜美的一往情深。

于是Steve迈开了步伐，海水瞬间翻滚着奔涌上来，浸湿了他的长裤。

他瘦弱的身躯被海风吹得瑟瑟发抖，双脚冰凉，踩着及膝的沉重波浪前行，这举动对他来说无疑是一场冒险，可他坚持着，眼看着Bucky离他越来越近。可惜在与海浪斗争的最后一刻，他却不小心踩到了暗礁，结果整个人栽进了Bucky的怀中。

Bucky顿时就笑了出来，Steve尴尬得手忙脚乱，却又死死抓住他不肯撒手，Bucky不禁叹了口气，妥协般伸出双手将Steve搂进怀中，下巴抵着他金色的脑袋。

呼出的热气拂过Steve的头皮，暖烘烘的。他能感受到Bucky用手指梳理他凌乱的发丝，还低下头蹭他的脸蛋，Steve的心里有种如释重负的畅快，他盯着Bucky近在咫尺的脸颊，冷不防在那红唇上偷了个吻，可Bucky一点儿也不生气，只是睁着湿漉漉的蓝色大眼睛，将他抱在怀里，满足地一声声轻叹：

“Stevie，Stevie……”

Steve缓缓沉入深深的温柔乡，一阵阵袭来的海浪再也无所为惧，他不知道这样美妙的体验除了他还有谁能享受，Bucky的怀抱如母亲般轻柔温暖，却是那么可靠，他甚至能隔着胸膛感受到Bucky心脏的跳动，恍惚且令人迷醉。

他不禁联想到幽居在森林深处的鹿，带有灵性，鲜活而优美，可这样一个生命却是无上的，世间万物在他的荫蔽下黯然失色。如今最让Steve迷恋和珍爱的人掌握在他手中，那么听话，却又包容着他的一切，令他兴奋得几乎透不过气。

他急迫地想探知这具肉体的所有细节，把梦一般美好的经历记在脑海里，记那么一辈子。但他又害怕自己的轻举妄动会是错误，会玷污最珍爱的人的纯洁，这与贞操无关，而像是只要他深入一点、做错一步就会触摸到Bucky的灵魂，会在他的心脏上刻下凡俗者的手印，抹上肮脏的尘灰，破坏了至高的美好。

这很奇怪，Steve的欲望和愧疚相伴而生，他想占有Bucky，又想守护他不被任何人占有，甚至包括自己。

*

海浪一次次漫过Steve的小腿，丝丝凉意沁入皮肤。

沙滩上仰躺着一具湿透的肉体，浸过海水的纱裙紧贴在上面，凌乱异常，暴露出大片洁白的肌肤。Bucky的脸染上了绯红，闪着水光的眼睛慌张得不知朝哪儿看。Steve瘦小的身子探入他的两腿间，炽热的视线扫荡过他每一寸肌肤，明明没有触碰，却激起了一阵阵酥麻的电流。

Bucky感到羞赧，但他努力忍住了，颤抖地拉高裙摆，将光裸的双腿完全展现在Steve的眼前。纤白的肉体青涩而富有张力，如今的Bucky看上去仍是十七八岁的模样，完美得让Steve窒息，他不知道Bucky前世做了什么，才能得到造物主如此垂青，但他感谢这点，感谢Bucky生来就是他迷恋的样子。

在浪潮一次次漫过的沙滩上，Bucky邀请了Steve——即便目光依旧含羞，却愿意毫无保留，坦率地接纳爱人的一切。

Bucky的纱裙散开，与Steve交握的手无力地放在耳边，他轻轻叫着，叫着Steve的名字，说着令人脸红心跳的情话，他有时会轻声哭泣，亦或是害羞地笑，搂着爱人的脖子哼出软糯的低吟。可Steve做得太过克制和小心，连Bucky都为他感到不值，在第一次释放之后，Bucky的身体就缠上了Steve，一个翻身将他压在身下。

他慢悠悠地亲吻Steve的鼻尖、嘴唇，伸出小舌尖舔舔他的脸颊，含住他的眼睫毛，还顽皮地用身子磨蹭着Steve的下体，向这个比他瘦小的男人索求拥抱。Bucky的举动绝对是引诱，Steve的喘息加重了，双手抚摸起了Bucky突出的蝴蝶骨，顺着弯曲的优美弧度向下，揉着他的腰窝。

Bucky笑了起来，赖在Steve身上不肯下来，像极了食饱餍足的猫咪。然而他们只是拥抱着，一时间也不需要过多过频的情爱，反正在这个一望无际的世界里，什么都是富足的，什么都像是永恒，他们有足够的、无限的时间，来呼吸只属于他们两人的空气。

*

也许过了一天，又或许是一年，霞光穿透云层，海平面上洒遍了金红的绝美光辉，在沙滩上拉出两道长长的影子。

Bucky仍穿着那条湿漉漉的纱裙，脸上一直挂着欣喜的笑。他从未那么自由自在过，失去束缚之后他终于得以回到年少。他和Steve相依相偎，或是纵情玩乐，嬉笑着躲开涌向他们的海浪，等到透明的海水冲掉了他们的脚印，便大胆地追过去向浪潮挑衅，踩出更多深深浅浅的印迹。

不知从何时开始，月亮和太阳高悬于天际，远方厚重的蓝紫色晚霞中闪烁着万千星光，这是Steve从没见过的奇妙景象，不过他无暇欣赏辽阔的美景，因为他的Bucky正蹲在沙滩上，孩子气十足地捡着贝壳。

他的脑袋低垂着，长裙的细肩带滑落到手臂上，松松垮垮的裙纱再也藏不住诱人的胸部，还有点缀在上面的两颗樱桃粉的乳珠。Steve从上往下俯视着那方美景，只感到一阵热流迅速上涌。他伸出去的手顺势落在Bucky的肩头，沿那圆润的弧度摩挲起了细腻的肌肤，然而这个动作却吓到了Bucky，他连忙站起身来整理好长裙，不好意思似的将一块蓝紫色的贝壳塞到Steve手里，转身便跑开了。

在Bucky离开的一瞬间，轻纱飘扬而起，犹如带着繁星的光辉灵动飞舞，Steve的目光紧紧追随着他的身影，直到Bucky停在不远处朝他招手，Steve便匆忙将那块贝壳放入口袋，紧跟了上去。

他被Bucky带到了一座桥上，那是从沙滩延伸向大海中心的木桥，不宽，恰好可以走下两个并排的人。这片大海没有一点危险，不会起风浪，只会平淡地潮起潮落，因此木桥始终未被海浪摧毁。Bucky拉过了Steve的手，朝深不可测的海中央走去，纵使此时此刻的Steve有千百个问题，他也不想向Bucky提出，他觉得只要接受，只要享受便好，有什么事能比陪伴Bucky更重要的呢？

他们俩手牵着手，走了很久很久，犹如一对迟暮夫妻，从日出走到了日落。桥体两侧的海水中倒影着他们的容颜，变换着从出生开始直至衰老的模样，同时还闪现了他们经历的一切——他们的事业，他们的友情、爱情——似曾相识的画面依次在澄清的海水中悄然浮现，仿佛实体化的历史洪流、独特的海蓝展厅，提醒他们过去发生的每一件事。Steve打量着Bucky的侧脸，发现他似乎看不见那些隐约的画面，又或许早已习以为常。

而令Steve惊讶的是，这座桥竟然真的存在尽头。

Steve站在桥的终点，脚下就是翻腾的海水，那些纷杂的倒影终于在此刻消失了，可他没来得及看清最后的画面，Bucky就拉着他坐下，笑盈盈地用温暖的胸膛磨蹭他的手臂。黄昏中的Bucky美得像个传说，Steve小心地抚摸他的脸颊，凝视爱人柔软的姿态，他很想将这样的Bucky永远记在心里，但突然间他又想起了自己的画本，想起自己拙劣的画技，不禁在心里叹息一声，吻上了Bucky。

他揉捏着Bucky的脸颊，感受到口中的软舌正在调皮地和他缠卷，Bucky的脸蛋涨得红扑扑的，双脚还不自觉地蹬动，踢起了好几朵水花。他们吻得难分难舍，好不容易分开之后，Bucky软软地倒在他身上，嘴里发出舒服的咕哝声。Steve摸着他的头发，心满意足得想要落泪，他很庆幸自己能成为全天下最幸福的人，他能得到Bucky的爱，甚至能得到他一生的陪伴——直到时间的尽头，又从时间的尽头开始。

“真是个仙境。”

Steve坐在桥上，欣赏着盛大而悲壮的海上日落。Bucky的脑袋枕在他大腿上，手指绕着自己的发丝，然后摸了摸自己红肿的唇瓣，喉头里发出一阵轻笑。Steve的手搂过Bucky的肩膀，嘴唇似有若无地贴着他的耳垂。

“这是我的梦，是不是？”

他问道，握住了Bucky的手，严丝合缝地交握。

“一定是的，真美，Bucky。我们自由得像两只逃出笼子的鸟儿。”

而Bucky只是静静地躺在他怀中，睫毛颤动，抓住他的手放在胸前，然后转过头对上他的唇。

“不，Steve，这里是天堂。”

他吻上了Steve，他在笑，可是无来由地，各种复杂的消极情绪如同洪水般涌进了Steve的脑海，他知道Bucky的心脏被正不安与自责碾压，更多的则是恐惧，似乎极度害怕他的Stevie会无法接受这一切。但Steve紧接着就捧起了他的面颊，用尽全力去吻他，热切无比，仿佛下一刻就会灼伤唇瓣。

“我们永远留在这里……好吗？”

一吻终了，Bucky发出了微弱的呻吟，手指犹豫地拽着Steve的衣服。

Steve笑了，低头将Bucky吻得更加深入。他只是想让Bucky安心，他早就想把这世上最美好的事物全部送给此生的挚爱了，只要Bucky平安，不再露出一丝一毫的难过，他Steve Rogers无论身处何地，付出何种代价都不足为惧。

他的热情与爱欲似火，如同在这平淡的世界里投下了一枚炸弹，刹那间膨胀爆发的爱恋席卷了整个空间，他喃喃说“好”，他一直说“好”，他会答应Bucky，甚至在脑海中最隐蔽的地方还在叫喊着求之不得。Bucky的心思一向敏感，他又怎么会不懂，所以他哭了，一边掉眼泪一边亲吻Steve，像是什么都可以不顾。

Bucky知道Steve会答应和他一起被困在这荒凉的圣地，永世安稳，却再也感受不到季节的更替，年代的变迁。他们会永远停在人生最青春的岁月，被囚禁在这座坚不可摧的牢笼之中，就此陷入一个美妙的死循环。终有一日，他们立在凡间的墓碑会被人遗忘，无人再去缅怀土地里埋的尸首，但Bucky早已了无遗憾，他只有Steve这么一个珍爱的人了，如今他们能够在一起日复一日地相爱，那便足够。

Bucky不希望有来世，Steve也一样，因为来世太多未知，他们也许再也碰不到和对方一样的人了，那样的命途对他们来说太过于悲怆，不如一开始就无须存在。

所以他们拒绝了轮回。

*

Steve的手一颤，尖细的铅笔头啪的一声断在纸面上，他低头，看着纸上的两道深色痕迹。他正在画Bucky，已经快要画好了。在画中他的宝贝穿着长裙起舞，飘渺而轻盈，就像海面上吹来的一阵风。

下一刻两只手掌就捂住了他的眼睛，Steve笑着挣脱开来，听到Bucky软软地叫着他的名字，还将暖洋洋的身子靠在他背上，手臂环住他的脖子，撒娇般问道：

“嘿，Stevie，在想什么呢？”

 

END


End file.
